


Reonel - Our Daughter

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Baby, Carrying, Child, Comfort, Death, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Hatching, Love, M/M, Pain, Parenthood, Parents, Pregnancy, Sex, Sorrow, Support, joy, labor, relationship, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Leonardo is pregnant and after laboring turtle family has new member and life will change, at least to Leonardo and Raphael. Parenting can be challenging, especially then when the child will become a teen.





	1. Hatching

**Author's Note:**

> A story about Reonel, a daughter of Leonardo and Raphael (also my OC, ahah).  
> I got the idea for this fic last night while going to sleep and I tossed and turned this idea in my head for 2-3 hours before finally falling a sleep. I need to write this fic and I hope you guys enjoy it too :3

Leonardo was sweating and in horrible pain. Something what he never hadn’t experience before. 2 months ago he had discovered he was carrying an egg. Naturally it had shocked oldest turtle but Raphael, a becoming father, had been more than excited. Closing his eyes Leonardo sighed between heavy breathing. After that Raphael had done everything for him, being there and making sure both Leo and baby had everything and they were okay. There was nothing what Raphael wouldn’t had done for them.

Feeling pain cut his lower body hard again Leonardo gasped and hissed. He regretted it so much how he hadn’t tell Raphael, or anyone else, about his plan to go have a little walk in the sewers. With each passing second pain turned more harder, forcing Leonardo spread his legs more wide open. This was embarrassing and uncomfortable. Opening his tightly shut eyes Leonardo turned to look his shell cell what he had dropped a bit further away when first, and hard, pain hit him and forced him to sit down against the wall in old tunnel station.

Reaching his trembling arm towards the item was a challenge and it took many tries before he finally reached it. His hands were shaking with his faster and heavier breathing, pain growing stronger and stronger. Pressing right number long enough phone instantly called to Raphael.

Feeling phone vibrating inside of his belt Raphael growled. He wasn’t in the mood for talk with anyone. He snapped his phone open, growling loud.

“What?!”

When he heard nothing more than painful and heavy panting his anger faded away. Looking at his phone he saw Leo’s name on it which turned his soul cold. Raphael lifted phone back on his ear slit, heart hammering in his chest.

“Leo? Is it ya? Ya okay? W-where are ya? Talk ta me!”

Clear and confident voice was whimpering and trembling at another end; _“T-the pain… Hhnng, Raph, it-it hurts… H-hurry. The egg...”_

“S-stay right there where ya are! I’ll track ya and come there, okay?”

_“H..hurry… Please…!”_

Not trusting on his voice anymore in this situation Raphael hung up, running in his room. He took a shoulder bag what he’d kept there hidden. Inside was clean towels, some first-aid kit supplies and tracking device. Turning power on device soon showed 5 red spots. Mikey, Don, himself and Splinter were close to each other but one was further away. Leo.

Running in kitchen with the bag Raphael filled few bottles with warm water, just in case if Leonardo would need some cleaning after labor. Feeling someone join him in the kitchen Raphael looked over his shoulder seeing slightly surprised Donatello. So the genius hasn’t been sleeping at all, huh?

“What are you doing?”

“No time ta explain.” Stopping at the kitchen’s doorway Raphael spun around, looking at confused Donatello in the eyes. “Ya better make sure that hatchery is ready and warm when I get back.”

Don’s eyes widened but he had no chance to ask anything when Raphael was already gone. He was running in sewer tunnels as fast and hard as he could, following tracking device’s directions. While Raphael was making his way to his lover, Leonardo was pushing hard quietly. Blood tasted in his mouth and his lower lip hurt from biting so hard but he needed to keep himself quiet just in case.

Releasing his breath Leonardo gasped and panted hard, licking his dry lips. Under the sound of his heavy breathing Leonardo heard faint steps which were fast and coming towards him. Soon he saw figure running towards him from the darkness, dim light finally revealing emerald green legs which came towards him.

“Leo!”

Raph fell on his knees next to exhausted turtle. Seeing Leo in such state hurt him like hell but he had no time to pity him.

“Ya are okay? A--”

“N-not now, Raph! Hhnngg, the egg!” Placing his shaking hand on Raphael’s bicep Leonardo squeezed those hard muscles, raising his moist and tired eyes on Raph’s. “Please… Help...”

Hearing pain in that trembling and begging voice made Raphael’s eyes tear up. Softly petting forest green cheek Raph smiled a bit.

“It’s okay, baby blue. I’m here and I’ll help ya. There ain’t no reason ta fear.”

Releasing his hold on Raph’s bicep Leonardo sighed deep, closing his eyes tightly when another pain pierced his body and he was forced to push. Raph moved fast between familiar legs and, yeah, the sight wasn’t all that pleasant or pretty but he couldn’t focus on it now.

“That’s it, Leo. Ya are doing great.”

“Hnngg, fuck you!” Leonardo screamed between sobs and panting, tears rolling down on his cheeks with sweat. “I swear…! I swear I w-will kill y-you fo-for this!”

Rubbing Leo’s calf in soothing way Raphael couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit. “Yeah, I know. And I definitely deserve that.”

Those words seemed to calm his lover in pain but they didn’t shut him up.

“W-we will ne-never have s-sex again w-w-without condoms...”

“Fully noted, babe.” Taking a look of Leo’s face it was clear he was wearing tired. Actually had long time ago and yet he still had managed to get energy and strength somewhere to go this far. “But don’t ya give up on me now, Leo. I see the top of the egg already. So do me a favor and push with everything ya got when the time comes, okay?”

“...Hmm...”

Soon after his reply Leonardo’s body tensed, his eyes shut tightly and he bit his lower lip once more.

“I said don’t hold back! Push! Hell, even scream if ya have ta!”

And Leo did. He pushed and screamed from the bottom of his lungs. His scream was so loud Raphael never hadn’t heard such scream coming from his brother. Focusing on the egg which was slowly coming towards his waiting hands and towel, Raphael held his breath.

But the egg stopped. Lifting his eyes on Leo’s face once again it was clear his brother had used all remaining energy what he’d had left. Shit. Taking careful hold on the egg Raphael sighed deep.

“Leo. I know ya are out of energy but I need ya ta help me. One push, even mild one, would be enough. I’ll be as fucking gentle as I can and pull the egg out. Okay?”

But Leonardo didn’t react. He was still conscious however so Raphael at least assumed he had been heard. With super silent whimper smaller body tensed once more for the last push and Raphael, as promised, gently pulled rest of the egg out. Without thinking much he washed the egg with water and wrapped it inside of warm and thick towel to keep it warm and protected.

Moving Leonardo’s hands better on his lap Raphael placed egg on, now mom’s, lap. After making sure Leo’s hands would hold the egg he moved back between Leonardo’s legs, cleaning the mess with warmer water what was poured right from the bottle.

Drying Leonardo was slow and careful job since it was clear another turtle was extremely sore… Which also meant walking wouldn’t be an option. Moving next to Leonardo’s limp body Raphael gently shook green shoulder which made Leo open his eyes.

“Ya hear me?” A nod. “Good. I want ya ta hold on that egg for me while I carry ya home. Can ya do that?”

Those empty eyes slowly turned from his face on the egg which was resting in his arms and, slowly but surely, Leonardo nodded. Without another word Raphael picked Leonardo in his arms, starting their way home.

At the lair Donatello was walking back and forth eyeing the clock. Raphael had left almost 2 hours ago. Don cursed in his mind he hadn’t go after Raph but the sound of door opening made him stop. Relief was the first emotion what filled him when seeing his brothers but after noticing the state Leonardo was in filled young turtle with worry. Rushing to them Raphael gave fast update while Don took the egg and rushed it into warm hatchery in his lab. After becoming aware of Leonardo’s pregnancy Donatello had build small hatchery in the lab for this, testing it many times that the temperature would be and stay right.

After placing egg in the safety his focus turned on his brother who was laid on cot by Raphael. Big turtle stood silently behind watching his brother’s skilled fingers taking care of Leonardo. When Leonardo had been taken cared off Donatello placed infusion on place, letting the liquid slowly fall down one drop at the time, entering in Leo’s bloodstream.

–

Next couple of days had been difficult for Michelangelo who had been eagerly bouncing in Don’s lab time and time again asking repeatedly; “Is it hatching yet?” and answer had always been no. It was incredibly difficult for Mikey to understand that the egg would take 60-80 days to hatch and it was way too long time for him to wait. 2 hours would had been his max limit.

3 turtles were staring the egg in hatchery when lab door’s opened, Leonardo standing there trembling while wrapped inside of warm blanket.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! What the fuck ya think ya are doing?”

Raphael was angry as he marched to his brother, ready to turn him around and take him back in his room to rest. Leo hadn’t recover as fast as everyone had hoped for.

“I want to see the egg.”

“Not a chance. Ya need ta rest.” Grabbing Leo’s arm Raph turned him around, starting to pull him out.

“No!” Leo put up a little fight but Raphael was stronger than him. One harder yank made Leo reel forward but he stood his ground, refusing to move otherwise.

“Don’t force me ta carry ya, fearless.” Tone was warning but it never hadn’t scare oldest turtle.

“I want to see the egg, Raph.”

“Heal first and then we will discuss about that.”

“How can you be so unfair!? It’s MY egg, MY child and everyone has seen it except ME! I… I want to see my child...” A voice trembled towards the end which made Raph roll his eyes.

“Listen, ya get ta see it la--” Turning around and seeing teary blue eyes staring at him softened him instantly. Growling Raphael scratched the backside of his head.

“Okay, ya win. But for few minutes only. Then ya go back ta bed.” To this Leonardo agreed with, allowing to be escorted back in the lab to see the egg. His heart was racing while blue eyes scanned perfect shaped thing. It felt unbelievable that few days ago that thing had come out of his body. Happy tears rolled down on his cheeks and when he closed his eyes, his legs suddenly gave in.

Raphael’s strong arms instantly were around his body, catching and holding him. Being lifted in strong arms Leonardo kept his eyes closed, hearing Raphael murmur; “I told ya need more rest.” before he was taken back into his own room and bed.

–

65 days had passed and egg still hadn’t shown any signs of hatching. Michelangelo was pouting and tapping the glass gently with his finger.

“Come on, come on. You should have hatch 5 days ago already. What gives? I wanna see you!”

Donnie near him, on his chair, couldn’t help but to chuckle; “Maybe the baby doesn’t want to see you. That’s why it hasn’t hatch yet.”

“Oh ha ha, very funny, Donatello.”

“I think that was pretty funny, actually.” Raphael snorted as he entered the room coming to give fist bump to his genius brother who shared his warm smile to him. Mikey, however, was pouting like a little child he was – inside of teenager’s body.

“Come on guys, dinner’s ready!”

“Oh no, don’t tell me you let Leo cook! We so will get food poisoning!”

Slapping Mikey on the head Raphael gave him one evil glare. “No, idiot. I cooked and he helped. He’s very good at chopping things.”

Hand on his chest plate Michelangelo sighed loud and deep. “Huuuuh! Thank GOD for that! I can eat without fear then.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Both turtles turned to look olive green turtle behind them.

“What do ya mean?”

“Yeah! What do you mean, Donny?”

“Hello, Mikey. Raph was in the kitchen too. How can you be sure he hasn’t put something in your food?”

Raph got so weird look from Mikey that he couldn’t help but to laugh. Mikey never hadn’t looked so shocked, scared, unsure and surprised.

“In a second thought I think it’s wiser if I cook something to myself.”

“Fine, suit yourself, Mikey.”

Don and Raph both laughed as they made their way in the kitchen chatting happily, Mikey following them with unsure steps. Leonardo had set the table and was sitting on his place arms crossed over his chest.

“You guys want your food cold?”

“No, no. Sorry, we got into teasing Mikey.”

With that brothers, with their father, settled down and started to eat chatting happily until their chatting was cut off. Silent peeping sound from Don’s phone got everyone’s attention while genius picked up his phone, fork dropping from his mouth.

“Donnie?”

“It’s hatching… It’s hatching!” Before anyone really understood what Donatello just had said, specific turtle was already on his feet and running in his lab, others soon following him there.

Others watched how Don’s firm and gentle hands took egg out of the hatchery placing it on warm blanket on the cot. Everyone were now pushing their faces as close the egg as possible over one another when first crack appeared.

Mikey normally would had been screaming but even he was now so excited that he couldn’t get any sound out of himself. He, like everyone else, kept their wide eyes on the egg. With another crack sound egg shell broke and tiny green arm came out.

“Aa--” A hand slammed on Mikey’s mouth to keep eager turtle quiet as more and more cracks appeared and shell was finally broken, leaving egg helmet on little creature’s head.

Donatello’s eyes turned on his 2 big brothers, who were now parents, and nodded once towards the baby. Changing looks with each other Leonardo nodded once and so Raphael slowly reached for the last part, slowly lifting it up.

Little turtle face was revealed and thumb instantly made its way between small lips which started to suck tiny finger. Something made the infant giggle on its own and it was the cutest voice ever. Smile spread on everyone’s face as they listened that high and tiny giggling.

“That’s so freaking cute.” Raphael whispered and it was the first sound the baby heard. Opening eyes infant kept giggling until eyes saw big faces in front of them. This caused baby to stop sucking thumb and eyes open wide. It was like the baby froze completely. It looked confused and, kind of, shocked.

“Hey, little guy. It’s okay.” None of them never hadn’t heard Raphael use such tender voice but it still seemed to be something what didn’t had any effect on the baby.

“Um, do you think he’s deaf?” Mikey asked rather to himself but when Donatello snapped his fingers behind his shell, infant’s head turned on his direction.

“Hearing seems to be good. I know more tho if you let me check on him.”

“And you will do that but first...” Leonardo stepped forward as he firmly picked baby up who whimpered a bit but when big beak gently pressed against his… Baby giggled once loud, calming down while rubbing his face against Leo’s. Closing his blue eyes Leonardo enjoyed this moment more than he had thought. This was his child. His flesh and blood… And the way how his child was greeting him was so heart warming it brought tears in his blue eyes.

“Hi, dear. Welcome to Earth.” And he giggled raising his hands on Leo’s beak. Mikey was sniffing loud while Splinter came to see new family member from closer.

“She has very beautiful eyes. Lovely mix of blue and yellow.”

“She, Master Splinter?” Mikey asked while looking confused.

“Yes, she.”

“How can ya tell it’s a girl, sensei?”

“Her scent.”

“You can tell that by the scent!?”

“Yes, Michelangelo. You see, I have raised 4 male turtles so I know how male turtle smells like. This little baby, in the other hand, has different scent. She’s female for sure.”

“I don’t mean to be disrespectful or anything, Master Splinter, but I would like to check that on myself as well. Just to be sure.”

“Of course, Donatello. No harm done. But first...” Splinter took little infant in his arms looking down at the small form. It brought memories from his younger days when he, indeed, had been taking care of 4 small baby turtles. Looking at his son, who now was a father, Splinter smiled handling baby to Raphael.

“Here you go, my son. I’m most happy for you and extremely proud. About you too, Leonardo. You both have create something extremely beautiful into this world.”

Raphael couldn’t say anything while his eyes were stuck on this small infant squirming a bit in his arms. She was so tiny. Her skin color was bright green with some emerald green colored scales all around her body. Her plastron and shell were brown despite the fact both Leo and Raph’s shells were green. She also had 2 small beauty spots near her left eye on the cheek. And then – her eyes. Raphael couldn’t believe how bright and strong the color in them was.

Outer side of the iris was yellow like his eyes but the middle part was blue like Leo’s. Both colors were so perfect together and her light green skin highlighted them. Raphael lost himself in those eyes but silly sounding giggling brought him back.

She was sucking her thumb again while looking at her dad, laughing and kicking a bit with her fat little legs.

“A fighter already, huh? With those kicks ya would have beat half of the Foot members already.” Others silently smiled as Raphael chuckled to himself, reaching down to press his beak against her stomach. Gently rubbing against small plastron Raphael took deep and slow inhale. Her scent was indeed unique and sweet – like a mix of blueberries and cherries with a hint of leather. But it wouldn’t be a surprise after all since Raphael loved blueberries and smell of leather while Leonardo loved cherries.

Releasing his deep exhale made little girl scream and laugh in his arms, earning ‘aawwwh’s around her. Taking a step closer Mikey rubbed his head.

“So umh… Do you think I could hold her too?”

“If you tell me your secret chocolate hiding place, then sure.”

“Duuude! No, that’s unfair! That’s blackmailing!”

Raphael was in way too good mood to tease his little brother anymore so he gave infant to him. However he stayed extremely close to make sure Mikey wouldn’t do anything stupid – like he usually did.

“Awwwh, she’s like a little sunshine. So bright and pretty. … Hard to believe Raph managed to create something like this. I was sure the baby would had been ugly as heck.”

“Michelangelo.” Splinter’s voice was low which was a warning and it hit Mikey who apologized instantly. Giving baby to Don who went to check her gender, health and everything else, Mikey looked his brothers.

“So what her name would be? I think Sunny would be awesome! Or Miracle Super Sunny!”

“No! / No!”

Expression on both big brothers’ faces was clear but Mikey wasn’t done.

“Okay, okay, no that. How about --”

“No! / No!”

“Awwh, come on, guys! You aren’t giving me a chance here!”

“’Cause ya ain’t needing it. All names what ya come up with sucks. No superhero names.”

Everyone stayed silent and listening the sound of baby giggles while Don did his best to study new family member but it appeared that she was either extremely happy personality or very ticklish one. Don suggested the last one.

“You have any name suggestions, Donnie?”

“I’m honored you asked me but you know me, Leo. I would start to suggest you names which would receive same reaction than Mikey’s suggestions.” Turning to look at his brother over his shoulder Don smiled. “Besides, this little girl is your child. You should think name with Raphael instead.”

“No need ta.”

Everyone in the room turned to look Raphael who stood all tall, saying;

“Reonel. Her name is Reonel.”


	2. Growing Up

“Reonel… I kinda like that name.”

“None asked ya, Mikey.”

“Hey, take it. It was a compliment. For a change.”

“Knock it out, you two.”

Leonardo walked past his red and orange bandaged brothers next to Don. Looking over his olive green shoulder blue eyes gently watched how his small daughter was being studied and measured. When those bright small eyes spotted him, Reonel let out loud and happy scream, slapping her arms against the table which Donatello had cover with warm towels.

“She really likes you, Leo.” Don said with happy smile on his face.

“Naturally. I mean who would like 24/7 angry big ugly Raph here?” Mikey had so many reasons to be thankful about his fast moves since if Raph ever would caught him after such comments, he would regret it the rest of his life. Jumping away from Raphael’s reach Mikey laughed while pushing his tongue out.

“So immature and unbalanced.”

“Aw, sensei, come on. I’m a teenager. I’m meant to have fun.”

“But you’re also a ninja and it’s your duty, and responsibility, to remain calm, balanced and mature at all times, my son.”

“That’s not fun. I mean I can totally be and do that outside if needed but I definitely want to have my goof freedom here at home.”

Splinter only groaned. He had go through this conversation with Michelangelo so many times he didn’t even bother anymore. Hearing Leonardo’s slight laugh made them turn to look at new happy mom who held Reonel in his arms, little girl trying to suck his beak.

“Donnie, please, tell me you know what I can feed her with before she eats me.”

“I’ll save ya, oh fearless one.” Appearing next to his mate Raphael took baby from her mom, placing her on his massive arm. One arm was plenty enough for him to hold small infant but worry on Leo’s face made Raphael hold her with two, just in case. He would never forgive himself if something would happen to her because of him. And Leo wouldn’t forgive him either, that was clear.

“Don’t worry guys, I have done my home work and study since I knew neither of you would do that. … No offensive.”

“Go on.”

Whole room turned quiet as Don informed all his family members, with printed guides, how and what to feed for her. Donatello also had listed the items what they would need for her. Handing the list to Leonardo made his brother’s eyes turn wide.

“All this?! Don, we don’t have money for such things...”

“I know but we need them.”

“Let me see that.” Leonardo handed piece of paper to his father who eyed it. He rolled paper and placed it in his sleeve. “Michelangelo and Donatello, you follow me.”

“Awwh, why me? Why not Leo or Raph?”

“Because they are parents now and needs to be by their child. Also, one of them needs to clear a room for her.”

“But, father, we don’t have any extra rooms.”

“That’s why one of you will give up your own room. I think it’s time for you two to start to sleep in the same bed overall.” Blush flooded on their cheeks as their father laughed. Watching silently their brothers to disappear with their father, Raphael and Leonardo looked down on their daughter who wasn’t looking all that happy or comfortable anymore.

“I really hope she doesn’t start to cry...”

“Raph, she will be crying and we need to get used of it.”

“Yeah, I know, but still.” Rubbing the backside of his head after Leonardo took Reonel in his arms, Raphael looked at his own list. “Should we try ta give her some food?”

“We don’t have any infant formula, Raph.”

“Do we need it right NOW? I mean if she’s hungry do we need ta wait until we get something for her? Can’t we give her, at least, a bit of regular milk?”

“I’m… not sure. Maybe we should call April?”

“Do ya wanna call her then?”

“You don’t want to?”

“No.”

“Fine, I’ll call her.” Taking Reonel back from her mom Raphael watched Leonardo as he called to his friend, telling their situation and Raphael could so well hear April’s happy screaming from the phone. It seemed like Reonel heard it too since she stopped sucking Raphael’s bandanna stripe and froze. When April’s screaming faded away she got back on sucking fabric. Raphael had do heart to say no. She was too adorable.

Putting shell cell back in his belt’s pocket Leonardo watched them smiling. “April will bring us some infant formula so that we can get started.”

“That sounds good. We need ta repay her somehow.”

“I already mentioned that and she just said ‘screw you’.”

Raphael burst out to laugh deep from his throat and soon there was tiny laugh echoing in the room as well. Slowly calming down Raphael watched loudly laughing infant in his arms and joy filled his heart so much it was about to explode.

Stepping closer Leonardo petted little head, never removing his eyes off of her.

“So which one of us will clean our room for her?”

“Ya know I ain’t wanting ta leave my room… But we can’t sleep in a hammock and my room is too small for the two of us.”

“So you will give your room for her and move to live with me in my room?”

“Yeah. I mean we don’t have much choices. I have one condition tho; I want some of my stuff in your room. I want ta add my personal look and touch in there.”

“Of course.”

“Good. I go clean if ya stay here with Nel and wait for the others and April.”

Leonardo watched after Raphael who left the pair alone in Don’s warm lab.

“Nel, huh? He named you and gave you a nickname as well. And he didn’t even ask anything from me.” Looking down Reonel only giggled back at him. “Well, it doesn’t seem that you mind so why should I?”

Sitting in the lab almost an hour, listening the sounds from upstairs where Raphael was moving heavy stuffs, Leonardo watched sleeping girl with love. He still couldn’t believe any of this. It was all so unreal and yet so beautiful and right. He had a good feeling he would be a good parent and life with Reonel would be nice adventure.

His thoughts were cut off when April’s voice echoed in the lair. Stepping out from the lab April spotted Leonardo, coming to him with wide smile on her red lips. When she saw little baby sleeping in her mother’s arms she almost screamed but managed to hold back. She didn’t want to wake up the little fellow after all. Taking Leonardo in the kitchen April showed him how to prepare formula, placing instructions with magnet on fridge’s door. Sitting down and silently chatting with her was something what Leonardo enjoyed when Raphael joined them.

Soon after that exhausted Mikey, Donatello and Splinter came back from home carrying lots of stuffs. Splinter explained he had found old storage room near by the lair in the old days, taking turtles’ old baby stuffs there. There were some baby clothes for cold winter weathers, a crib which needed Don’s touch however and some toys and story books. Seeing all that made April happy and she promised to bring them anything what they would need or want from the top side. Diapers were naturally needed and luckily April had bring one big bag of them already with pacifier, feeding bottle and formulas.

April stayed in the lair few more hours, helping turtles to decorate Raphael’s room more suitable for a little baby. Helping Donatello place now fixed crib in the room April was forced to leave but she promised to come back later in the same week.

All 4 boys stood at the doorway watching Reonel sleeping in her crib after she was washed, fed and changed and she looked very happy and peaceful. Not fully closing the door boys left quietly, heading in their own rooms. Since there wasn’t any baby monitor in the lair Leonardo left his door slightly open so that he could hear if Reonel would start to cry during the night.

Turning around his eyes studied slow and calm his mate who had bend over to get rid of his knee pads which were the last gears on. Crawling on the other side of Leonardo’s bed Raph threw himself on his shell, sighing loud and deep eyes closed. Mattress moved as Leonardo found his place on the bed, laying next to Raphael who wrapped his arm around smaller form. Resting his head on Raphael’s shoulder Leonardo sighed deep, feeling his every muscle relaxing.

“If she wakes up, ya stay in bed. I got her.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that but I can’t let you take care of her every time during the night when she cries. You need to rest too.”

“Don’t worry about it. We take turns if needed but right now I want ya ta rest since I have a plan.”

“And that would be?”

“Ya take care of her, mostly, at days and I take care of her during nights.”

Lifting upper body on his elbow Leonardo raised his eye ridge. “That sound like you’re trying to avoid taking care of her and let me do most of it.”

This made Raphael laugh silently while shaking his head. “No, no. I ain’t saying anything like that. It’s like 50/50. Ya take care of her day times and I night times. Good deal, eh?”

Seeing a smirk on his mate’s face made Leonardo shake his head.

“That’s the worst deal what I have ever heard.”

Another laugh came out from Raphael’s throat while Leonardo settled himself back down.

“At least I tried.”

Feeling a kiss on top of his head made Leonardo return the kiss on Raphael collarbone area. Fingers traveled on his arm soft and slow, lulling blue eyed turtle soon into asleep.

–

It felt like time had flied with the speed of light after Reonel’s arrive. She was crawling all around so fast her mom or dad usually needed to run after her to catch her. While she was very active and kind of loud during days, Raphael and Leonardo were extremely thankful about it how easy child she was in the end, even during nights. During all this time she had woke them up only few times. Usually, when Leonardo went to get glass of water at nights, he’d checked on her as well and she either had been peacefully sleeping or being wide awake, giggling at her mom when she saw him looking at her. In those times Leonardo stayed with her humming silently while rubbing her shell which had put her back to sleep easily and fast.

There also were times when either Leonardo or Raphael found their mate sleeping on living room floor late at the evening, Reonel curled to sleep next to the head. It was heart warming scene which ended up Reonel being carried in her own bed and, if the sleeper was Leonardo, Raph carried him on the bed. If the sleeper was Raphael, Leonardo always gently waked him up, guiding him to bed with him.

With time she grew more and it had become clear she was fast child after she learned to walk and run. She loved running all around the lair, climb on stairs and where ever she could. Most of the time someone was watching her but when she sneaked away to climb on the ladders or some other place, Leonardo usually freaked out, going after her child.

Even that she was kind of ‘wild’ and energetic child, there hadn’t been accidents. Not big at least. Falling and small bruises were normal. After all Raphael or Leonardo didn’t want to become overly protective about her, hiding all dangerous things and sharp edges and everything in the lair. She needed to learn that if she hit hard edge, it will hurt. She would think twice before going at it again.

One of most memorable days had been the day when she had took her first step but most of all; her first word. _Stinky._ She had looked at her uncle Mikey for a long time, then slowly pointed at him and said the word. Everyone had look at her with wide eyes, Mikey’s jaw had dropped almost on the floor while Raphael had been howling with tears in his eyes on the couch. After the surprise Leonardo and Donatello joined Raphael and laughed loud and long to their brother who had retreat in his room, slamming the door shut, still hearing their laughs filling the lair. Despite the fact Mikey felt annoyed about his brothers’ reactions he couldn’t help but to smile since Reonel’s first word had been about him, not about anyone else. One another thing, when Reonel learned to talk more, was the fact that she had been taught to call Mikey as “aunt”. It had started as teasing of Mikey by his brothers but eventually even Mikey started to call himself as her aunt so no harm done.

At the age of 5 Reonel had been training almost a year now with her parents the secrets of ninjutsu. She had been talked about it her whole life so far and she had been sitting in dojo for hours to watch her parents train either together, alone or with their brothers or master.

Later in the evening Leonardo and Raphael found a moment to withdraw into their room to have some privacy and intimate moment. Chuckling they laid on the bed kissing and cuddling. Leonardo’s moans were soft and full of pleasure while his mate kissed and bit his skin while traveling down on his forest green body. Lifting his hips Leonardo moaned once more, a bit louder, when tongue started to lick his sensitive area, hiding his private parts inside his lower plastron.

Sucking his lower lip Leonardo’s hold on Raphael’s head turned more tight, gasps of pleasure escaping him all over again. God, he felt so good. Raphael was licking him so good, setting his whole body on fire! He was so close of dropping out…!

“What awe ya doing?”

His eyes never hadn’t open so fast, his heart racing with such speed in his chest. Turning his head Leo saw his daughter standing there, looking at him with her big yellow-blue eyes.

“RE-REONEL!”

Throwing blanket on himself and on shocked Raphael, who was still between his legs, Leonardo felt his face heating up like never before.

“W-what are you doing here!? You should be sleeping!”

“I twied… But I couldn’t sleep.”

Pushing his head out under the blanket Raphael sighed rolling his eyes.

“And why is that? I covered ya in bed, gave a good night kiss and wished good night.”

She heard from the tone of her father he was slightly angry so, after moment of being unsure and slightly scared, she pulled story book behind her shell.

“Ya didn’t wead to me.”

Cursing in his mind Raphael dropped his head down with long and loud sigh. “Ya are too old for bed time stories already.”

Her eyes turned a bit more open as she stared her parents in slight surprise and confusion. Looking at the book in her hands for almost a minute in silence her lips pushed forward, eyes tearing up.

“… Okay...”

Hugging the book she left the room silently sniffing closing the door behind her, continuing her way towards her room. In the mean time Raphael received strict look from her mother.

“What?”

“You know what. Get your ass out there.”

“And leave ya here horny?”

“She’s more important. Besides I can wait. Go.”

Groaning Raphael got on all fours bending down to kiss other pair of lips whispering; “I’ll be back. Don’t touch yourself.”

Leonardo let out silent smirk while watching after his partner who left the room. On the second floor’s level Raphael caught up with Reonel, surprising her from behind. Lifting her up all of the sudden made her scream, expression turning more brighter.

“Daddy!”

“Sorry for not reading for ya. I forgot. I was too excited ta go ta see your mom.”

Placing her on her bed Raphael covered her once more, taking the book from her. While he sat down on the chair next to the bed he noticed weird but playfully sparky look in her eyes.

“What?”

“What ya did to mommy? He sounded like he was in pain.”

His face instantly turned as red as boiled lobster so he hid it behind the book mumbling something to himself.

“Don’t mumble, daddy. I can’t heaw ya.”

Coughing once louder and with deep breath Raphael lifted his head up facing his giggling daughter.

“I… I gave your mom a massage. It makes mom feel good.”

“Ooohh! Can I give mom a massage too!?”

“NO! I- I mean absolutely not.”

“But if it makes mommy feel good I want to do it too.”

“Not this one, baby. This is… different kind of massage what only mom and dad are allowed ta do.”

“Why?”

“Ugh… It’s… You’re too young for this stuff.”

“What stuff, daddy?”

“… … Ya understand when you’re older.”

“Yay! How much oldew?”

“Let’s say 10 years.”

“Cooool! … How long is 10 yeaws?”

Rubbing the area between his eyes Raphael groaned. “Way too short… And the worst is that I really need ta tell ya stuff then what I rather wouldn’t want ta talk about with ya. … Perhaps I let uncle Don handle it.”

Confused by her father’s weird mumbling Reonel remained silent watching big turtle gathering himself back together. “Enough of that. What story ya want?”

“The best one!”

“Your favorite?”

“Yeah! Flaming dwagons and monstews! Scawy boogies what lives undew the bed and eat naughty kids!”

Raphael’s jaw tensed as he listened, his confusion growing stronger and stronger.

“Where have ya heard such story?”

“Aunt Mikey told one! It was COOL!”

“Oh right, Mikey...” Raphael growled silently reminding himself to beat Mikey later because of this.

“Sorry, sweety, but no monster story. Anything else?”

“Hmmm...” Watching her thinking so hard with finger on her lips was funny and heart warming but Raphael didn’t laugh at her out loud. Instead he waited silently with a smile on his face.

“Tell me… about ya and mom!”

“That’s private thing, girl. Besides ya know everything… Or almost. But that’s totally different area which we are **not** going ta talk about!”

“Then ya choose a stowy.”

“Me? Hmm, okay.” Opening the book Raphael turned pages slowly, trying to find the best story but none of them seemed good enough. Suddenly he closed the book making Reonel worried.

“Daddy…?”

“I’ll tell ya a story. It’s a story of adventure, danger, family and fighting against great evil.”

She was gasping loud, mouth as round as a full moon while holding tightly on her blanket, legs kicking with excitement. However she settled down, not daring to move, when Raphael started his story.

“This happened long time ago. Me, mom, uncle Don and aunt Mikey had been warned many times by our father and master not ta go above ground. But we did…”

She was gasping again while Raphael kept on going, telling about their adventure when they’d went on the top side for the first time. And Reonel listened. She listened so quietly, eyes round and mouth open when there was tense or surprising situation. Raphael had a great talent to use his voice in so captivating way during story telling, painting the scenes so well in Nel’s little mind. At some point however her eyes started to shut down, opening right away. She didn’t want to miss anything about the story but after Raphael assured her he would tell rest of the story in another night, she allowed herself to fall asleep.

Covering her a bit better Raphael kissed her head softly leaving small nightlight on near her as he left the room. Blue eyes turned on him when he entered their bedroom. They followed him through the whole trip what he made from door on the bed. Turning on his side facing his lover, he sealed Leonardo in his arms, starting to kiss him deeply leading him into a great bliss.


	3. Out of the lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reonel finally is allowed to go topside but not alone. Even with company things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of the inspirations for this fic. Chapter 4 also holds big place in the idea and inspiration of this fic. I might write and submit ch4 later tonight since I'm SO in the mood to write this!

Years passed and Reonel had grown up to be a fine teenager. She was now 15 and her parents were extremely proud of her. She had master ninjutsu so well it was both scary and something to be extremely happy about.

Her nature had started to bloom and it was obvious she had taken after her father about body building more or less. She was still, kind of, a beginner since Raphael had been protective about her when she had been smaller, not wanting her to hurt herself. Now watching her to lift weights made Raphael nod with proud smile.

She had started to show signs of Raphael’s temper, especially then when Mikey managed to piss her off. She even had started to mimic her father in a way of screaming “Mikey!” when she got pissed at her auntie. But mostly she was calm and firm like her mother but she had his stubbornness when needed. She also liked poems what she had read as a child while learning to read. Leonardo had good collection of them so she had a lot to read back in the days. But more than reading she loved to write them, spending hours every day in Master Splinter’s room writing since it was the best place for that. The energy in old rat’s room was always so calm, steady and relaxing.

Watching silently Donatello’s working with the focus of her mother’s had teach her a lot about fixing and building, even taking care of wounds when one of them had got hurt after patrolling or fighting with the Foot. Naturally Reonel hadn’t been there since her parents didn’t let her above ground yet.

She had been having argues about that with them few times but she hadn’t won any of them, causing her to storm in her room and staying there for hours. She did understood her parents wanted her best and were worrying but she had them by her side out there and she knew how to fight. She even had thought about sneaking out at night but she knew better she would get in biggest trouble of her life so she had decided not to do that.

And while Reonel had grown so had the turtles. They have grown bigger and stronger yet, maturing as well… Except Mikey who still seemed to act like a teen way too many times. But this also had made Splinter grow older and the old rat rarely left his chamber anymore. His sons, and granddaughter, visited him many times a day keeping him company. All of them had noticed the change in their master who wasn’t himself so much anymore.

He had lost fur on some parts of his body and head, showing pink old skin. His fur had become lighter and thinner and his scent had become bitter and bad. His other eye was blind while other was slowly turning blind as well. His hearings wasn’t exactly that what it once had been either but his nose still worked like always. Sitting down while being surrounded by his sons they chatted about good old times, Reonel sitting quietly and listening the tales of her family’s younger days and adventures. She had heard them many times but she loved to hear them again and again.

“Will you be alright, father?” Leonardo asked while keeping his hand on old, shaky and skinny shoulder. Splinter smiled while looking up at his son.

“Most fine, my son.”

It was a lie which Leonardo could tell right away but he took it. He didn’t want to argue with his old father who could pass away in any day. He and his brothers had talked about it mainly to prepare themselves for the day when they no longer have a father.

“Leonardo? May speak with you?”

Following Don in his lab Leonardo closed the door behind them, standing face to face with his olive green brother.

“What’s in your mind?”

“Splinter. His medicines are gone and we need them more. I would go get them myself but… I don’t want to leave if something happens. I know you would prefer to be there too if something happens, as well as Mikey and Raph, so...”

“You want Reonel to go get the medicine?”

“If that’s not too much to ask. I know she loves her grandpa and would wish to be there too but she’s still a child and if Splinter dies, I don’t want her to be there to see the body. She hasn’t seen dead bodies in real life and it could traumatize her.”

“I understand.” Sighing deeply Leonardo closed his eyes. “I’m still not too found to the idea of Nel going on top side on her own. She hasn’t been there even with us yet.”

“Then leave that ta me.”

Turning to look over his shoulder Leonardo saw Raphael standing in front of the door. He somehow had managed to get in the room without both of his brothers noticing him.

“But Raph...”

“I’ll go with her. We will be faster that way and I’ll be there ta watch her back. Besides this is good opportunity for her ta gain some skills and experience out there.”

Worry on Leonardo’s face didn’t ease up. Raphael sighed rubbing his brother’s shoulder, talking with gentle voice.

“Come on, Leo. Have some trust on me and her. We’ll be fine.”

Looking yellow eyes Leonardo felt his heart filling with trust and confidence so finally he nodded.

“Okay, you two may go. But stay close to her at all times. Don’t leave her alone.”

“What kinda parent I would be if I would do that?”

Smiling down at oldest turtle Raphael leaned forward placing soft kiss on Leo’s lips.

“Thanks, baby.”

“Thank me after you bring yourself and her home safely.”

Winking once Raphael turned around raising his voice as he called his daughter.

Both Leonardo and Raphael stood in front of their child who listened carefully when rules were made clear before she was allowed to leave the lair with Raphael. She stayed quiet but nodded every now and then as a sign she listened and understood. Sighing deeply Leonardo eyed her.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. But go. You too, Raph. One more time however, be careful and stay together. Call me if **anything** happens.”

“We will, mom. Don’t worry! Besides daddy’s there too. Nothing can’t go wrong.”

“….”

Leonardo and Raphael changed looks and Reonel instantly could tell that her father was part of the issue for sure. After all she knew Raphael was way too eager to go into fights if he spotted any. With hugs and kisses they said bye and duo left the lair.

–

Her heart was beating. This was so exciting and nerve-racking at the same time. She silently followed her father who lead the way. Her eyes stayed on big scarred shell in front of her, noticing Raphael was also carrying his weapons but she… She had none.

“… Dad?”

“Hm?”

“How come I wasn’t given any weapons yet?”

“Ya ain’t needing ‘em. This will be quick trip so I hope I won’t need mine either.”

She asked no more allowing silence to land in sewer tunnel again. They walked in silence for almost an hour when Raphael stopped, causing Nel bump against his shell.

“Dad!” She hissed with low tone receiving weird look from her father over the shoulder. There was strict and piercing look in his eye so Reonel did what she could – turned her head away for his gaze.

“Come on, follow me.” Starting to climb ladders Raphael stopped to lift manhole cover just enough to check the environment. Road was clear. Moving heavy iron out of his way Raphael jumped out, turning to look down in the sewers, noticing Reonel still at the bottom of the ladder.

“What the shell are ya doing? I told ya ta climb.”

“You think I really wanted to climb right after you staring your ass?”

She couldn’t help but to laugh a bit when she came up, seeing the expression on her father’s face. He wasn’t happy about it what he just had heard.

“Ya saying my ass ain’t good enough ta look at?”

“Hello, I’m your daughter! It’s not my job to stare your ass, dad.”

“Tch, you’re just jealous ‘cause my ass is more better and firm than yours.”

Reonel made so weird sound blushing with angry look on her face, earning laughs from her father who placed manhole cover back in its original place.

“Come on, girl. We need ta move.” He whispered still chuckling as he continued forward on street level. They stayed in the shadows for few blocks, finally reaching pharmacy. Taking sai from his belt Raphael easily pick the lock, pushing the door open. Making sure there were no cameras Raphael turned to look his nervous daughter.

“Nel, listen. Ya stay here watching, okay? If ya see someone coming or anything, let me know and we are out of here.”

She nodded few times fast. Raphael rubbed her shoulder gently before disappearing in dark store searching for the medicines to his father. In the meantime Reonel stood near the door listening but she heard only sounds of the city and her loud heart beat. It felt super long time before Raphael finally came next to her placing items and coin purse inside of his belt.

“You paid the meds?”

“Of course. I ain’t thief.” Stopping next to her Raphael looked around.

“Road’s clear?”

“I’m… not sure. It sounds like there’s sounds coming from the alley where the manhole cover is.”

Standing silent and still for a moment Raphael nodded.

“Yeah. There’s definitely someone. Well, no can do.”

Pushing the door shut and locking it with sai Raphael headed to nearest fire ladders, telling Nel to follow him. On the roof both turtles stopped to look around. It was quiet but something was off. Even Reonel could tell that. She moved right next to her father, taking hold on his arm and hand with her hands.

Looking down at her Raphael sighed silently. He couldn’t blame her from being afraid and nervous. This was all new to her but Raph would protect her.

“Let’s go, sweety.”

Nodding she started to walk with the same space with him, refusing to let go of his massive strong arm. They jumped and walked from roof to roof in silence.

“Daddy? I think someone’s following us. I keep seeing movements from the corner of my eye.”

Raphael only nodded slightly, returning the whisper. “I noticed, Nel. I bet it’s the Foot so we can’t go home. We need a plan and here’s what we do.”

Looking up at her dad made her heart beat. She never hadn’t seen him so serious and tall, strong and firm. It was obvious he was about to go and do something stupid like Leonardo would say.

“We stop and I will stay behind and fight while ya run. Just keep going straight until ya come ta a hotel Yotel. Ya can’t miss it. Purple color is your clue. There’s manhole cover behind the building which is behind the hotel. Go there and head ta the lair. Ya have been in sewers enough ta know the way, right?”

“I’m.. not sure.”

“Then go down in the sewer and hide in the shadow. I will come there and look for ya.”

“Isn’t it easier if I stay here with you?”

“No. Your mom will kill me if I let ya stay and fight. Ya don’t have experience about real fights. Plus ya don’t have weapons. So are we clear? Ya know what ta do?”

“Head forward to hotel Yotel. Go behind the building behind it and head for manhole cover. Either hide in the shadows or head home.”

“Good. Before the fight I will throw smoke bomb so ya have a chance ta run without them following ya. It also gives me good opportunity for surprise attack.” That wide smirk on Raphael’s face was something what Reonel had seen before when Raph and Leo had serious training session. He was eager to fight.

“Let go of my arm, Nel.”

Hesitating a moment she finally removed her hands away, watching her father turn around.

“Okay, morons! Time ta come out! Ya think I’m idiotic enough not ta have realize ya were following us?!”

Soon at least 15, if not more, Foot ninjas jumped out of the shadows weapons ready. Smirking eagerly Raphael took his sais spinning them in his skilled fingers.

“Alright! Now we are talking! Let’s start, shall we?”

Taking small smoke bomb from his belt Raphael gave one fast wink to Nel who nodded before smoke filled the air. She turned around and ran as fast as she could, not looking behind. She could hear her father’s excited screams and yells, metal hitting metal and other sounds from the fight. While running she thought should she call her mom but then that would make dad angry. She also knew her father was experienced in fighting and loved it so maybe she would give him a chance.

Returning her focus back on her task she saw purple lights of hotel Yotel coming closer and soon they were behind her as she headed on the top of the building behind it. Hiding in shadows she now dared to look back and catch her breath. She was worried since she couldn’t see or hear anything from her father from the distant. Swallowing once she licked her dry lips heading towards fire ladders when loud bang from the alley got her attention.

Looking over the edge of the roof she saw 5 men. One of them was on his back on the ground begging while 4 others approached him with bats and chains. Turning around she told herself it wasn’t anything what she needed to worry or interfere with but when she heard young man screaming for help…

She returned back at the edge of the roof standing tall. She knew she couldn’t be seen but she also had been taught to help if she could and… well, in her mind this was a moment where she needed to help this person, no matter would they see her or not. She would need to use all the skills what she had learned during the fights with her parents, Splinter, uncle Don and aunt Mikey.

Taking a deep inhale she steeled herself – and jumped.


	4. A new feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new feeling awakes in Reonel and she is curious to find more about it. Even if it means going against her parents' rules.

Eyes behind glasses widened in fear as 4 men approach him with evil smirks on their faces.

“Okay, bookworm. Give us your money, laptop, phone, everything valuable.”

“I.. I can’t! I need them for school.”

“Listen, pal. You either give them with smile or with tears.”

Hugging his bag younger male shook his head.

“Tsc, have it your way. Let’s get him, boys!”

Closing his eyes waiting the first hit and pain he screamed help from the bottom of his lungs.

–

During the fall her mind was blank before she silently and suddenly landed perfectly on the ground between young man and the gang members. Her instincts took control as her eyes glowed in the dark alley, surprising attackers. Not a second passed when Reonel already had a hold on the bat, her elbow buried deep in closest guy’s stomach.

Hit was hard and came out of nowhere, dropping the guy instantly on the ground. Leader screamed instructions to his members who attacked on Nel in turns. Chain whistled as it went just next to her head. Her arm rolled around the cool iron before she yanked hard, rolling rest of the chain around her fist. Locking her eyes on the guy who was coming towards her after the yank she squeezed her hand into a fist – and hit the face as hard as she could. Guy screamed in pain falling backwards with broken nose, few teeth coming off from his bleeding mouth.

Next guy came at her with a knife. Luckily the knife shined in dim light so Nel dodged it easily, capturing attacker’s arm between her muscular arm and side, delivering one hard kick between the guy’s legs. He froze in pain as he fell on the ground gasping for air, hands between his legs.

Now turning her focus on the leader she couldn’t help but to smirk. Adrenaline rushing in her veins she never hadn’t felt so good. This excitement and action made her feel so damn good! The sound of gunfire made her come back to reality as she stared smoking gun.

Luckily guy’s hand had been shaking too much so he missed Nel when firing. However the fact this guy had been such a loser and tried to shot her made her furious. Another gunshot made her fall flat on the ground during dodging. Hearing empty click sounds over and over again made her look up. The gun had jammed.

Smirking she got on squat and jumped high in the air, delivering hard kick right on the guy’s face sending him hard against the wall behind him. Walking at him Reonel took a hold on his shirt raising her fist.

“You fucking losers. Attacking on innocent ones just so that you idiots can have their stuff and money! I should beat you for that!”

Looking at the bruising and bleeding face it became harder and harder to hit him again so Reonel dropped her arm, releasing her hold on him as well.

“Take your idiots with you and leave. I don’t want to see you or your pals causing any harm ever again.”

Not wasting time this man stood up shaking, heading towards his friends who he managed to help up and take with him. Watching them go Reonel couldn’t help but to feel more and more happy and proud of herself and eventually she screamed and laughed, jumping on her spot in half shadow.

“Oh my God, oh my God! I can’t believe I beat them, ahah! I did it! I did it! I---”

While jumping she turned around seeing this young man still sitting on the ground staring at her with wide eyes. She froze and they stared each other few second in silence when her eyes spotted a phone what he was holding.

Reaching she snatched it from him hold, he desperately reaching after it.

“Please don’t break it! I – I need it for school and I just got it from my mom!”

Ignoring young man’s pleading Nel started searching for video or photos about her and the fight. When she found none she turned to look at him suspiciously.

“Tell me; Did you take any photos of me or did you film the fight?”

“No! No I didn’t. I swear! I was… I was too fascinated to watch your fighting.”

Blushing a bit she looked at the young man slowly giving his phone back to him.

“Y-You what?”

Standing up carefully not to scare her or anything he nodded, pushing his glasses back better on his nose. “You were amazing! I have seen girls fighting like that only in the movies. Not in real life. You have some skills.”

Chuckling a bit she smiled. “Thanks. My parents have taught me.”

“I’m sure they are proud of you.” Reaching his hand towards her he introduced himself. “I’m Jake Hamilton. Nice to meet you.”

Green hand was already lifting but suddenly she pulled it back into the shadows.

“I… I can’t let you see me. I’m… I’m not human.”

“I know. I mean I just saw you fighting and despite the fact lighting isn’t the best one in this alley, I saw your green skin and shell.”

“Then why haven’t you freak out yet?”

“How could I freak out? You’re my savior. Without you I most surely would be ailing pile of human flesh and blood on the ground right now.”

Taking a step forward fully coming into the light Jake offered his hand again. After few more moments of hesitation Reonel stepped into the light as well, taking a hold on Jake’s hand. The shake was firm but gentle at the same time. A good handshake.

“Reonel. My family mostly calls me Nel.”

Now that he was closer to her she could eye him better. He had black hair nicely done on top of his head in the same way as Elvis had which made Nel smile since she loved Elvis and his music. And he even looked pretty much like Elvis! Only difference was he had glasses. Clothes were normal and clean but no any fashion clothes. Looking into his eyes made Reonel feel all warm since he had so very calm and beautiful chocolate mix caramel colored eyes.

She could had stay there just staring at him but she suddenly remembered her father.

“Oh no…!” She pulled her hand free, rushing to ladders Jake right behind her.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I’m sorry but I have to go. My father… I don’t know what happened to him so I… I have to go.”

“Please, wait a moment. That’s all what I ask.”

Not wanting to be rude Nel stopped and waited, soon receiving piece of paper with phone number on it.

“I would like to meet you again so text or call me. I want to get to know you. Maybe next time we could meet in more better place and situation. Park, perhaps?”

Feeling joy filling her whole being she nodded. However she had no place where to hide this piece of paper. Luckily Jake came up with an idea. Using a piece of tape he placed paper inside of Reonel’s shell behind her head. Promising to send him a text later Reonel climb up on the roof but for safety reasons she waited and watched Jake collecting few of his fallen stuff and leave. Now that road was truly clear she dared to move forward heading to manhole cover and into the sewers.

She hadn’t been this far away in the sewers but she knew which direction she should be going on the ground so she simply started to go forward in sewers in that direction. While gently jogging forward she couldn’t stop smile coming on her face over and over again. This new feeling was amazing and confusing. Besides April and Casey this young man, who was probably 18-20 at the most, had been the only man, and human, who she had ever met. And his eyes… They were full of kindness. She knew it was dangerous to have any contact with humans but he couldn’t be a bad person.

Reonel also knew her parents would get furious if they knew so she decided to keep this all to herself. Seeing light at the end of darker tunnel young turtle came into a wider area which had 4 different ways to go. She still knew, kind of, which way to go but she wasn’t exactly sure which one of the left side roads would take her home. Hearing a sound from behind Reonel turned around in fear she might had been followed but she saw none. Instead she suddenly felt tight grip on her shoulder which made her scream once.

Jumping away she turned around with raised fists but when she saw big turtle with emerald green skin she sighed and jumped to hug her father.

“Daddy! You’re okay! I was so worried!”

Wrapping an arm around her Raphael tapped small shell gently.

“I ain’t that easy ta kill or beat.” Pushing her away he captured her eyes with his own. “Ya really took your sweet time. Ya made me worried. Are ya okay?”

Starting to study her she tried to explain she was fine but when older turtle noticed blood on her knuckles his heart missed a beat. Grabbing on her wrists he lifted her arms more up to have a better view.

“Ya said everything’s fine. Then what is this?”

“Um.. I… Um...”

Squeezing her wrists Raphael’s expression turned more strict and serious.

“The truth, Reonel.”

“I… I had to do something, dad. There were these guys who were going to beat a young student. I… I couldn’t walk away while hearing him screaming for help.”

Sighing deep and loud with growl Raphael eyed her.

“Ya got hurt?”

“No. I’m fine, honest. They are the ones who got hurt. It’s their blood after I hit them in the face.”

Staring deep in her eyes Raphael finally backed away releasing her.

“Your eyes aren’t lying. However it’s better if we clean your hands before going home.”

Wiping Reonel’s knuckles on the stripes of his bandanna Raphael made his child to promise she wouldn’t say a thing about this to Leonardo. He would eat both of their heads if he knew. This Reonel promised and she was forever grateful Raphael didn’t ask anything else. But she, however, was also too excited not to tell her father about the fight and what moves she had used and done on the guys.

Despite the fact Raphael tried his best to be and look strict because she had done something what he didn’t like, he was also smiling since he was damn proud of her. She was great ass kicker.

–

“Where have you two been!? It’s been over 3 hours since you left! Something happened, right?”

It was amazing how those blue eyes could be so strict, demanding and scary. Raphael sat deeply on the couch while Nel took a seat next to him keeping her head down while Leonardo lectured them. He loved and cared too deeply about them not to lecture them. Raphael especially heard it how he shouldn’t had left Reonel alone and this also started to made Raphael heat up.

Jumping up both were soon beak to beak as they yelled at each other so Reonel took this as her chance and sneaked into her room. Digging piece of paper out of her shell she saved number in her shell cell, hiding paper inside of her poem book. It was late and she couldn’t help but to worry about Jake so she texted him.

_“Hi, this is Reonel. I hope you’re okay and didn’t get hurt or traumas from that what happened.”_

She waited anxiously and soon her phone peeped. Eagerly she opened new message.

_“Hi. Thank you for your concern. I’m most fine, thanks to you."_

_“I’m relieved to hear that.”_

_“I’m glad you happened to be there. Say, would you be able to come to meet me again at the park this weekend? Maybe in Saturday evening?”_

She wanted to reply yes but instead she said; _“I’m not sure. My parents don’t know about you and they keep saying humans are dangerous. I’m sure they won’t let me come.”_

_“How about little sneaking out then?”_

_“My parents will kill me if I do that.”_

_“You can tell them about me then so they can come to blame me.”_

There was no point in continuing this so Reonel gave up chuckling. _“Okay. I will see you in Saturday evening. Where I need to come?”_

_“How about Central Park?”_

_“Okay, sounds good. In what time?”_

_“What suits you?”_

_“Maybe around midnight. After everyone’s asleep.”_

_“Sounds good. Meet you there then. Good night.”_

To that she didn’t reply anymore. Laying on her bed she thought about all this. She just, literally, had agreed to go on a date with a guy who she didn’t even knew. But then again could it be count as a date? 2 persons just going out together. It’s not a date as long as the two are not dating, right? Then she started to think her parents. They so would kill her if they knew… And someday they most surely would know. And that was scary.

Not thinking it anymore than that she took a book and started to read, soon falling to sleep.

–

Days went by and more closer Saturday came, more nervous and excited Nel had become. Leonardo, with his super ability to see differences, had noticed her behavior changing and for that reason he called her in dojo for private conversation.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

Sighing he stepped closer. “Don’t lie to me, Nel. I have noticed your behavior changing.” Looking his quiet daughter made him think.

“Did something happened while you and Raph were out? Something what I don’t know about?”

“Nothing happened, mom.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Then what is it?”

“I...” Blushing she lowered her head, letting out a lie. “I think my heat season is starting soon...”

Blush colored her mom’s cheeks shutting him up for a while. Ever since Reonel had become old enough to have heat seasons Leonardo had decided it was the best for her if she was at April’s when she was in heat. Being at home, surrounded by 4 male turtles, wouldn’t probably be the safest place for her.

“When exactly? You know your grandfather isn’t… Isn’t going to live long anymore. Those medicines aren’t working so well on him anymore either. I would hate it if you wouldn’t be here to say good bye before he goes.”

“M-maybe in Sunday or Monday.”

“Okay. But you know what to do when your heat really starts.”

“Yes. I have pack my bag already and I will inform April later so she knows I’m coming.”

Smiling Leonardo petted her head. “That’s my girl.” Smile faded away as soon as it had appear. “But you know you can tell me about anything. I’m your mother.”

“I know but there’s still things what I rather keep to myself.”

Looking at Leonardo in a hinting way made old turtle blush hard. Lifting his hands up Leonardo took a step back. “I don’t even wish to know such private things. There goes a line between what I want and don’t want to hear.”

Laughing she hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, mom.” Receiving hug and cheek kiss back Leonardo returned the same words.

–

Saturday night finally came and she was most nervous turtle ever. She had hide long jacket under her mattress what she took with a cowboy hat. She took her shell cell and left her room. The lair was quiet as she headed to the front door, slipping out of the lair.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reonel's parents are now aware of her sneaking out at nights. Now they need to know why.

After lair’s door closed behind her Reonel took off running. She followed a map what she drew to herself earlier so that she knew how to get back home. She also had set time in her phone and when it would start peeping, it was a sign of her to go back before it was too late.

It took her some time before she arrived to Central Park. It was late and dark but she dressed up in the shadows of the alley before heading towards the furthers and darkest corner of the park. She spotted Jake standing there and headed to his way in shadows. Appearing behind him she gently tapped his shoulder.

Jake jumped and spun around sighing in relief when he saw those unique eyes staring at him.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay. I started to think you wouldn’t arrive after all.”

Sitting down on the grass she laughed shaking her head a bit.

“Of course I came. I just needed to wait a bit longer before everyone fell asleep.”

Smiling Jake nodded placing basket between them.

“Are you hungry? I brought us some snacks just in case.”

“That’s so kind, thank you.”

Handing her a sandwich they both started to chat while eating. Jake was eager to know more about her family but Reonel remained quiet. She didn’t want to reveal such private information but she silently and happily listened when Jake told her about his own family and life.

It seemed he was very good guy, very good in studying and helping her mother at home. His father had passed away with little sister 7 years ago in car accident, leaving him and mom alone. Life had become so hard after their passing but Jake and his mom still had managed to grieve and then move on. They knew dad and sister wouldn’t want them to dwell in grief and depression for the rest of their lives.

Now their lives were better. His mom was seeing someone who she had met some months ago and Jake was close of graduating from his school. Plus Jake’s mom was earning a lot of money as lawyer which also had helped the situation since there now weren’t another adult bringing money home.

Sitting face to face they kept little silent moment just munching their breads before changing on more happier subjects. They told each other their hobbies and Jake was surprised when Reonel told she was a ninja and knew ninjutsu. He also couldn’t believe she loved poems and crosswords. A girl who loved and knew how to fight loving poems and crosswords… It was weird combination but not impossible. She also liked to knit something simple – like legwarmers. They came in a good use in the lair at winter even that Don made sure their heating was on and working.

Time passed faster than she had realized and when her phone suddenly started peeping in her pocket, she jumped.

“Oh no! I need to go. I’m sorry.”

Standing up Jake smiled shaking his head. “No need to apologize. I understand. I need to head home too. Need to wake up to school later. When will we see each other again? Tomorrow night? Same time and place?”

Blushing she turned, nodding once hard. “Yes, definitely.”

Picking up the basket Jake smiled with small bow. “I will see you tomorrow then. Have a safe trip home, Reonel.”

“Yeah, thanks. You too.”

With that they went on their ways. Running faster towards home Reonel wished she could sneak in her room without anyone noticing. Trip felt shorter towards home and soon familiar pipe set was in front of her face. She reached for the pipe when she realized she was still wearing her jacket and hat. Looking around she spotted bigger hole on the wall in shadowy corner. Taking her jacket and hat off she pushed them in there. Now sure everything would be as normal as possible she pulled right pipe after pressing right buttons. The door opened letting her in in her home. Lair was dark which made Reonel sigh in relief. As she approached the stairs she jumped when a sudden voice came from kitchen’s direction.

“Where were you?”

Tone was low, a bit serious but most of all honestly asking. Turning around she eyed her mother who stood at kitchen’s doorway arms crossed over his plastron.

“I… I needed some fresh air.”

Letting his hands drop to the sides he slowly came in front of her.

“Is it because of your heat?”

“Wha…? Oh yes, maybe.”

Leonardo’s eye ridges made small sudden movement which made Reonel nervous. Leonardo wasn’t stupid or easily fooled. Before Leonardo could ask anything else his daughter did what she could – change the subject.

“Why are you up at this time anyway? It’s 2:30am.”

“I always wake up at this time to have a glass of water.”

“I never knew.”

“Because you normally are sleeping at this time.” Nodding once towards the stairs Leonardo spoke softer. “And you should be in bed even now. Go. But promise me you won’t go out at nights anymore. Who knows what will happen.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Reaching to kiss his cheek Reonel wished her parent goodnight and went in her room with hurried steps, feeling blue eyes on her shell.

–

In next couple of weeks Reonel came back home without Leonardo being awake, somehow even managing not to make her parents look in her room while she was out. Leonardo could easily have looked in her room every night after having his glass of water but he respected his daughter’s privacy. Sneaking to check on her at nights wouldn’t be something what he would had liked to do.

However Reonel had forgot another turtle who stayed most of his nights awake. Donatello. Without her knowing it her uncle had seen her coming back home around 3am in each night after sneaking out around 10:30pm-11:00pm. This made Donatello curious so he went to check videotapes of the security cameras what he had hide all around the sewer tunnels and home. Just in case.

He watched tapes for hours writing down notes, dates and times. He found out where Reonel went but why? He did not know. None of that didn’t really matter since Donatello knew he needed to do something what would make Reonel hate him for sure but he didn’t want to keep such secret from her parents, especially from Leonardo.

“You wanted to see me?”

His big brother came in the lab looking concerned.

“Yes. Please, close the door. In fact, lock it.”

Locking the door made alarm bells ring in Leonardo’s mind. “Why?”

“Because it’s better only we talk about this. For now. After I have tell you all what I know it’s all up to you who you want to share the information.”

With a hand sign Donatello asked his brother to sit on the chair while he sat on another. Leaning forward Leonardo eyed his younger brother worry filling his heart.

“Donatello...” A hand landed on olive green one. “What’s wrong? You worry me greatly.”

Sighing heavily Donatello lifted brown eyes to meet Leo’s. “It’s Reonel.”

Seeing shock on older brother’s face he couldn’t help but to feel bad.

“You remember when you told me few weeks ago she was coming into heat?”

“Yes.”

“… She lied.” Shock and worry on Leonardo’s face changed into disbelief and it was hard for Donatello to watch. “Think it, Leo. If she truly would had been coming into heat she would had go to April. But she never did. She has stay here in the lair with us this whole time and I can guarantee you, Leonardo, we all would have smelled it if she would had been in a heat. And, just to be sure, I also called April asking has Reonel be with her. She hasn’t.”

“B… But… That…” Sighing deeply Leonardo dropped his head. “That doesn’t make any sense. Why did she lie to me then like that?”

“Because that wasn’t her only lie.” Leonardo’s head jumped back up eyes wide open.

“What do you mean?”

“This.” Turning towards his computer Donatello played a tape which he had build, combining Reonel’s leaving and coming back home from all the nights she had sneaked out. Leonardo by his side looked confused and shocked, pain and anger shining in his eyes. When he spoke his voice was closer to anger than anything else.

“Where she’s been at?”

Taking out his notebook Donatello showed him his calculations and then map pointing at Central Park. “She heads there every night after she thinks we all are asleep. Unlucky to her I have been awake every night seeing her going and coming. And before you say anything; Yes, I could had tell her not to go out and all that but would she had listen to me when she didn’t listen to you already?”

Taking strong and deep inhale Leo’s expression become very serious.

“What I can do?”

“Talking would naturally be the first choice but since you have done that already I would suggest spying or following her. That way we will find out why she goes in Central Park in each night. Tho I have a good suggestion already about that too.”

“And that is?”

“A boy, naturally.”

Staring at Don with wide eyes Leonardo stayed still like a statue and Don could tell all kind of ‘horror’ scenarios went through in his mind.

“Um, Leo?”

“So we need to spy on her. Already tonight. Would you do it? Follow her out? I… I don’t think I can stay calm enough to follow her.”

Donatello understood this. He too would be at least angry if this would be his daughter. However he couldn’t go. “I would do that but… Master Splinter...”

Their father was laying in his room on his futon breathing ever so slightly. He had been in this, almost unconscious, state for few days now and boys were worried, taking looks at him time after time. Donatello, as their doctor, naturally wanted to stay close.

“It’s okay. How about Mikey?”

“While he’s good ninja I doubt he would be able to follow her silently or unnoticed.” Donatello couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit at his own comment about his little brother.

“Then it leaves Raph. Tho I don’t know how he will react if she really is seeing a boy behind our backs.”

“I doubt Raphael would do anything too radical. I mean it’s a park and there’s always people, even at night times. He wouldn’t take the risk of attacking on someone and being seen or getting caught.”

Rubbing gently his closed eyelids Leonardo sighed sadly. He could had asked April but she had her job in her antique store and he really didn’t want to bother her with his family issues. Casey in the other hand… He was out of list instantly. Everyone knew why.

“Fine, I will talk to Raphael.” Standing up straight Leonardo placed his hand on Donatello’s shoulder. “Thank you, Donatello. I appreciate this a lot. I don’t know how this would had turn out without you.”

“No need to thank me. I’m doing what I can to keep this family safe. Even if it means spying.”

To this Leonardo smirked quietly while tapping smaller shoulder twice. “Before I leave I have request. Don’t tell about this to Mikey. He can’t keep his mouth shut. He most surely will blow our cover by telling Nel that we know or something else.”

Making zip closing movement over his lips Donatello smiled at his big brother who shared small smile unlocking the door. Stepping out of the lair he saw Nel and Mikey sitting on the couch playing their favorite game together. Good, this was his chance also to inform Raphael who was in the dojo training.

Entering wider room Leonardo slid the door shut locking it after him. His entering the room hadn’t bothered his mate who kept doing his katas with sai in another hand while other hand held one of Leo’s katanas. Jumping and spinning in the air Raphael moved fast after landing on his feet and it brought smile on Leonardo’s lips. While Raphael had gained more mass while growing older, becoming bigger, he was still fast and good with his moves. And his body looked better when decorated with sweat drops.

Landing firmly once more on is feet Raphael stood tall panting his eyes finally turning on his waiting brother and lover. He could instantly see something wasn’t right. Placing weapons on the wall on their places Raphael took his small towel drying his face. When fabric slid off on his face his heart jumped while blue eyes were right in front of his, staring at him.

“Fuck, Leo. Ya trying ta kill me with some new ninja skills?” Dropping towel on one barrel Raphael took his water bottle twisting cork open. Allowing Raphael to drink in peace Leonardo wondered how he should let his brother know about their daughter. Hearing Raphael sigh deep after holding his breathing during drinking Leonardo swallowed.

“I have something to tell you. I think it’s better if you sit.”

Concern and fear were instantly on emerald green face. “Is… Is it master Splinter…?”

“No. Not yet at least. It’s about Reonel.”

“What about her? She’s causing gray scales on ya?” Raphael chuckles but when his brother didn’t even smile he knew it was serious.

“She’s been sneaking out at nights for the last couple of weeks. I told you about that one night when I saw her coming home.”

“Yeah? What about it? We did sneak out too behind Splinter’s back when we were in her age.”

“This is different, Raphael.”

“And how it’s different?”

“Don has been awake every night when she has left and come home. Don even has seen her on tapes. He had made notes and tracked her down. She’s been going to Central Park all this time.”

“Central Park? But there’s nothing there.”

“True, there’s nothing there but there could be **someone.** ”

Getting suspicious Raphael’s body tenses a bit as he eyed his brother.

“Ya saying?”

Sighing Leonardo continued. “Don thinks she’s sneaking out to see a boy.”

“WHAT?!”

Slamming his hand on Raph’s mouth Leonardo made small ‘ssshh!’ sound. Nodding with few deep inhales Leonardo removed his hand. Bending down towards his brother Raphael couldn’t help but to growl while whispering.

“Why she would be sneaking out ta see a guy? She hasn’t even tell us she would had met one.”

“I know. There’s… There’s too many questions about this at the moment so Don came up with a plan. Since Reonel most surely won’t tell us a thing, even if we would ask, we agreed one of us should follow her.”

“Let that be me.”

A mix of snort and laugh escaped Leonardo as he lowered his head for a moment before facing his brother’s glowing eyes. There was anger and determination. He, if anyone of them, wanted to find out the truth. To see it himself what their daughter was up to.

“Yes. It would be you. Mikey we can’t trust, nor Casey.”

“That old monkey ain’t no good anymore.”

“… And Don wants to stay here for Splinter. I in the other hand… I guess I’m too hurt and angry about her lying to us to follow her.”

Rubbing Leonardo’s shoulders for a moment Raphael pulled him close kissing him slow. Licking Leo’s lips after the kiss Raphael pressed their beaks together.

“Don’t ya worry. I’ll follow her and drag her home after I’ve found out what she’s up ta.”

Wrapping his arms behind Raphael’s neck Leonardo closed his eyes with deep inhale. Raphael’s strong scent was something what he now needed so he focused on breathing it in with each inhale. It calmed and relaxed him.

“I know. I trust you.”

Sharing another kiss with each other they looked deep in each others eyes.

“When I need ta go?”

“Tonight.”


	6. Hamato Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo and Raphael are facing their daughter with great grief lingering in the lair. Things won't go so smooth as they could had gone but there's still hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes peaceful passing away / death!

Standing near their bedroom door Raphael kept his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. He was in complete silence while keeping his senses sharp. Leonardo sat silently on the bed in darkness, senses in full alert as well. Suddenly Raphael opened his eyes head slightly turning. He heard the door at the end of second floor. That sound was definitely coming from his old door. He wouldn’t mistake that sound on anything.

Super silently he opened the door just a bit, enough to see with one eye. A shadow person walked silently towards the stairs stopping only for a moment to look behind before heading down. Without a sound Raphael started his part of the plan by following his daughter who sneaked out in the sewers.

Following her was easy task to experienced old turtle since Reonel seemed to be way too eager and excited to be aware of her surroundings. Or even the fact she was being followed. Following her all the way on the dark alley Raphael made his way on the roof having perfect view of Central Park. Noticing Reonel in her disguise Raphael moved on another roof watching her meeting with this nerd looking guy who hugged her.

They sat down in shadowy part like always but they sat too close and this made Raphael feel uncomfortable but he remained where he was. Keeping his eyes on the couple an hour went past and then second. All this time they had been talking, looking at some books together and eating snacks. Nothing wrong or suspicious about that. But when Jake and Reonel froze to stare at it each other Raphael made his move. Silently he jumped from the roof on near by tree making few leaves fall off.

Reonel turned her head towards the tree listening quietly. Luckily there was always sounds in the city so they didn’t hear her father.

“What’s wrong?” Jake asked placing his hand on hers. Turning to look at him slowly Reonel shook her head.

“I’m not sure. I mean just now something made leaves fall off on the tree.”

“That happens all the time, Nel. Besides it could had been an animal. A bird or squirrel.”

Watching him lean closer to his little girl again made Raphael’s protective daddy instincts kick in and with one strong jump he landed right behind the boy silently in the shadows. Despite the fact her eyes were already half closed while she prepared herself for her first kiss, she saw big dark figure behind him. With amazing speed scarred emerald green hand came from the shadows grabbing on young man’s shoulder tossing him away.

Reonel jumped up rushing to her father’s side taking a hold on his arm which was lifted in the air.

“Dad, don’t! Don’t hurt him! He’s a good guy! Dad, stop!”

Not releasing his hold on Jake’s jacket or lowering his fist Raphael turned to look her from the corner of his eye. That look froze and scared her. Never before had Reonel seen his yellow eyes glow like that in the darkness. Never before those eyes had held such scary and murdering expression. Pushing her off Raphael’s focus turned back on pleading man in his grip.

“Sir, I’m sorry. I mean no harm to your daughter. I like her a lot. I would never hurt her.”

Snorting loud Raphael bend down growling, lowering his voice as deep as possible. “Ya fucking brat. Ya dare ta get THAT close ta my daughter. Don’t tell me such fucking lies either. All ya boys are the same – after easy girl.”

His breathing fastened with his hammering heartbeat, fist shaking in the air, eyes staring deep in brown ones. Somehow those eyes and classes reminded him about Donatello when he was small. Those damn memories prevented him to do something what he’d had regret. Pushing Jake back on the ground Raphael growled pointing his finger at him.

“I give ya my first and only warning. Stay away from my girl. If ya don’t… Pray for mercy. Which ya ain’t gonna even get. And ya -” Turning around Raphael’s eyes pierced his daughter who stood still with horror on her face.

Coming right in front of her Raphael’s strong fingers took tight hold on her bicep. “- Ya are getting your ass back at home right now.”

“… But, daddy, can’t I at least say bye to Jake?”

“I said fucking NOW, REONEL!” Pushing her forward Raphael’s hold stayed as he guided her to manhole cover, remaining in shadows the whole trip. Reonel had tried to get free by fighting and begging but Raphael wasn’t in the mood for any of it. Instead he pushed her forward once, nodding towards the hole.

“Get in.”

“No. Not before you let me go back and say bye to Jake.”

Loud growl came deep from his throat as he stumped forward with one heavy step, pressing his face down in front of Nel’s.

“I said; Get.In.NOW. Or I throw ya in there.” Raphael was serious, not giving any room for her to argue. Silently she turned towards the hole and went in hearing heavy stomp when Raphael landed behind after his jump.

Taking his previous hold on her arm Raphael started to push her forward again.

“D-dad, stop! I can walk on my own!” When nothing happened she changed her tactic. “Daddy, please, you are hurting me.” No response.

“… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you or mom anything.” Her voice was breaking and trembling but it didn’t have any effect on her angry father either. She kept on going until Raphael couldn’t take it anymore. With one harder yank he stopped her staring deep into her eyes.

“Shut the fuck up!”

Raphael had never used such language on her and it was emotionally painful. She always had been his little girl but now she felt like if she was his worst enemy. Rest of the trip went in silence when they finally came back home. Pushing her in Raphael stood behind her as she came face to face with her mother.

Those blue eyes… While Raphael’s eyes with murderous gaze tore someone to pieces Leonardo’s gaze pierced, in freezing way, whole being in every possible way. Gasping silently she tried to calm her heart while trembling slightly. She knew her parents would get mad but this mad? It… It wasn’t anything what she had even dared to think of. After all she always had been so loved and cared so now all this seemed to be overwhelming.

“M-mom. I…”

Before she could say anything else Michelangelo and Donatello arrived to living room area, both having heart broken expressions and teary eyes. Looking at his younger brothers Leonardo instantly knew the reason behind their tears.

“Guys… It’s… It’s Master Splinter.” Mikey managed to sob until tears escaped him completely, lair filling with the sounds of youngest one’s cry. Donatello sealed his broken brother in his arms kissing the top of his head while keeping his eyes on his 2 oldest brothers.

“He passed away peacefully.” That was all what he could and even needed to say. Leonardo turned to look Reonel still wearing same strict look.

“We will talk later.” Rushing past his brothers he headed straight in their master’s room closing the door behind. Silently watching her crying uncle and aunt Reonel carefully turned to look at her father who stood beside her wearing a mix of strict, angry and disbelief expression.

“G-grandpa Splinter is dead?” Not receiving any reaction from her father she touched his arm. “Dad?”

“Go to your room.”

“But I want to see him.”

Taking deep inhale Raphael held back his growl and sorrow. “I said; Go to your room.”

“Bu--”

“Don’t argue with me and make these situations even more hard and difficult!” Stepping a bit back she looked at her father who slowly left from her side entering in Splinter’s room where he found collapsed Leonardo on his knees crying by the side of their lifeless father. Shutting the door behind Raphael allowed his emotions pour out freely as he knelt next to his brother sealing him in strong and long hug.

Watching now her two other family members who were crying in each others arms Reonel couldn’t hold back her own tears. She wanted to follow her parents but she really didn’t want to cause any more harm so she silently withdrew in her room collapsing on her bed hugging her big pillow, crying herself to sleep.

–

In the next morning she woke up on the knocking sound on her door. Pushing her head out under the blanket she saw door opening. Michelangelo stood there but he didn’t step in her room. His eyes were tired and bloodshot which was clear sign he had been crying a lot and most surely not even sleeping all that much. If any.

“Your parents wants to see you downstairs.”

Lump rose in her throat as she sat up knowing exactly what was coming for her. Not saying anything she stood, made her bed and followed Mikey downstairs. All 3 brothers stood there looking at her and the atmosphere was heavy. Reonel stopped lowering her head in silence waiting her parents make the first move.

She heard steps but didn’t dare to lift her head. Only when Mikey nudged her gently she raised her head looking at him. Nodding towards her parents who both were going in Splinter’s room he hinted her to follow them – which she did. She arrived in the room seeing Leonardo standing near the doorway while Raphael had stopped behind a body which had been covered with white sheet.

Room was dark with only few candles burning as she came in deeper following his father’s movement as he bend down, slowly revealing only Splinter’s peaceful face. No words came out from any turtle as they stood there silently staring their beloved family member who had given them so much. Reonel thought she would had burst in tears but her eyes turned only little bit moist while this strong sense of calmness and peace filled her. It still felt like Splinter was there.

“We will bury him tonight. If you want to say your goodbyes, now’s your chance.”

Not turning to look Leonardo she nodded once which made her parents leave her alone in the room. Nel sat on the floor next to the body slowly petting Splinter’s fur on the top. He looked like if he was sleeping which made her pain easier.

She sat there almost 30 minutes alone telling everything, even all her secrets, to him. Things what she couldn’t say to her parents or others and it made her feel lighter and better. She knew she had been heard by her grandfather’s spirit. Light flooding in from opening door made Reonel get on her knees as she placed small kiss on Splinter’s forehead, slowly pulling sheet back over his head. Standing she turned around walking out of the room Raphael closing the door behind her.

Brothers worked together in garage that day building suitable coffin for their father while Reonel sat in the corner looking at them. She wanted to help but she knew she would be only in a way. She was, however, asked to go get some small items from Splinter’s room what they placed with him in the coffin when the night came and they were burying him outside the city. Ceremony was silent and short filled with silent tears. After that turtles returned back home which had heavy and empty feeling in it.

Michelangelo and Donatello headed in Donatello’s room to talk and get everything out of their chests while Leonardo walked in the lair with a bunch of incenses. Smoke and aroma slowly filled the lair changing energy more lighter, heaviness fading a way. In his younger days Leonardo had seen his father cleanse their lair like this and he had been eager to learn it. Splinter had been so happy about this, eagerly teaching cleansing to his son. Still walking with slow space all around in the lair, making sure to visit each area and room, Leonardo chanted silently a pray what he also had learned from his father.

Standing silently by Raphael’s side Reonel held burning candle in her hands while watching her mother. While losing Splinter had been hard for them all it had been most hardest hit to the eldest one. Leaving incenses burn on living room’s table in their own holders on metallic tray Leonardo turned to look his own family giving a sign to blow up the candle.

Flame died, smoke playing around until it faded into the air as well. Placing candle on the table as well Reonel took careful look at Leonardo. They still hadn’t talk about her sneaking out which was starting to worry her. Maybe they were so angry they didn’t want to talk… She was just about to ask could they talk when Leonardo spoke.

“We need to talk.”

Reonel instantly sat on the couch as Leonardo sat on his father’s chair, Raph sitting on the chair across Leo. Being nervous was horrible feeling as she waited either one of them starting to talk. Naturally it was Leonardo who spoke.

“Why did you do that?”

“...Mom, I---”

“Have you no any manners or respect towards us and our house rules? I thought I raised you better than this. What if you would had been seen or captured? And why you didn’t tell us about this guy who you were seeing? Where you even met him? Did you have sex with him? If yes what if he would had got you pregnant?! Or give you decease!?” Reonel tried to give him answers but Leonardo’s voice kept getting louder and angrier as he shot her with more questions.

“What if he would had been telling about you to others? Take photos or videos? What if his parents would be working for government? Or for some lab? Do you have any idea how much pain your action has cause to us? There has been reasons why we haven’t let you go on topside. You have break our trust on you! We have given you our all and keep you safe, protected and loved and this is how you repay us?! How ungrateful you really are?!”

“Would you shut up and let me answer to you?!”

During his questions Leonardo had stood up in fury and now Reonel jumped up as well. She had started to lose her cool when she wasn’t given a chance to stand up for herself and tell the truth. She stood almost chest to chest with Leonardo who stared her in surprise when she talked back to him like that.

“Watch your language when you talk to me, young lady.”

“I said shut up! How you expect me to answer to you when you don’t give me a chance to reply?!”

Leonardo’s body tensed as his temper kept rising. “Reonel Hamato, in the name of Bushido I demand you to speak with respect to your mother and master.”

Much for his and Raphael’s surprise Reonel snorted with short laugh.

“Oh, there it comes, finally. That famous Bushido card. Well guess what? Fuck. You. Fuck you and your stupid Bushido card! I would had told you everything but right now I’m not in the mood anymore because you had to start to point blaming finger on me! Grandpa would had listened me unlike you!”

Her parents didn’t even have a chance to raise their fingers when Reonel was already running up the stairs heading in her room. Giving strict look to his mate Raphael noticed a crack on Leo’s expression. He tried to remain strict but his eyes were moist. Stepping closer Raphael placed his hands on smaller shoulders rubbing them gently.

“How are ya really doing, Leo?”

Dropping his head Leonardo stepped in Raphael’s arms, pressing his forehead against rough chest plate.

“I’m tired…” He sobbed silently while Raphael sealed him in a loving hug. “First father’s illness, then Nel sneaking out behind our backs, she talking back at me like that and father’s death… All this shit is falling on me at once.” Listening Leo’s silent sobs wasn’t easy but Raphael tried to keep his cool.

“I know it ain’t easy. It ain’t easy ta anyone of us but we still have each other so don’t think, or even try ta, go through this all alone. And what comes on Nel – we both know she’s a smart girl and we both can agree ya were a bit too harsh on her there. Ya really should had given her a chance ta reply. I know ya wanted answers, I did too, but trying ta get all the info out of her like that at once won’t work.”

Stopping Raphael waited Leonardo to reply but he said nothing. “I think it’s best if ya go talk ta her.”

“I can’t. Not now, Raph.”

“More longer ya let this keep on going more harder it will become and more it will eat the relationship between ya two. Ya know that.” Pushing Leonardo away from his arms Raph kept his hands on other turtle’s shoulders, looking deep in those blue eyes. “Go ta talk ta her. She understands. She’s smart girl like I said already. She needs that loving, calm and understanding mom with guidance now. Not angry Master.”

Surprisingly tiny smile spread on Leo’s lips as he rubbed his eye.

“Have I ever told you how wise you can be? How much I need that wisdom and clear head of yours at times like this when I can’t stay calm or clear headed?”

Smirking Raphael slid his hands from Leo’s shoulders on his hips. “That’s what I’m here for.”

Standing on his toes Leonardo hugged Raphael with kiss, whispering his love for bigger turtle receiving hug and kiss back with the same whisper. After the last tears had dried from his cheeks and eyes Leonardo took his first step towards the stairs when phone started to rang. It was Reonel’s phone on the couch which she had dropped earlier.

Picking it up Leonardo saw name “Jake” on the screen. One fast look towards Raphael, who nodded to him, Leonardo answered the phone.

“This is Leonardo, Reonel’s mom. Who’s there?”

_“U-um, hi. This is Jake, Reonel’s friend. Is she there?”_

“Not at the moment. What do you want? Can I deliver a message to her from you or something?”

_“I just wanted to talk to her. Make sure she’s okay.”_

“My daughter is fine.”

_“Sorry, sir. I don’t mean to be disrespectful or anything! She just looked so scared when her father showed up. I… I didn’t mean to cause her any harm, sir. It just has been so nice to have a friend to talk with about everything else than just girls and sex what I hear at school from other boys all the time – and that makes me sick. With her I could talk openly about anything, ask her opinions and thoughts. I… I do apologize for going too far and trying to kiss her the other night however. It was not very gentleman-like acting.”_

There was a short silence in both ends when Jake finally continued. _“So, sir, if you want and need to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I kept asking her to come out to see me. She told me she would get in troubles but… I didn’t care. I just wanted to see her so bad. I really like her, sir. She is smartest and most sweet ass kicking girl who I have ever met.”_

“I thank you for your honesty and words but may I ask something? What exactly do you mean by ‘ass kicking girl’?”

Seeing Raphael turning more stiff from the corner of his eye Leonardo’s focus turned fully on their daughter’s father who turned around hands behind his head as he walked away whistling.

“Is there **something** what I have **not been told** about?” That question was clearly pointed to Raphael but he disappeared in the bathroom, deciding to take long and warm bath instead of fast shower.

_“… Nel or her father never told you?”_

“Apparently not because it seems you know more than I do. Share everything what you know with me.”

Sitting down on the chair Leonardo listened as Jake told him about the first night when he had met Nel, how she had saved him by beating the gangster and how she had mentioned her father before leaving. Jake even shared information about their secret meetings being brutally honest about what they had talked and done. It all eased Leonardo’s worry greatly when nothing bad hadn’t happen. But still he felt hurt his family had lied to him… Or maybe not lied but not being fully honest either. However he also knew why they had done that so he couldn’t stay angry at them.

“Thank you, Jake. This information clears things so much.”

_“It’s all my pleasure, sir. So um, can I now talk with her?”_

“I’m sorry but that’s not possible at the moment.”

_“Oh, okay. Um, is there a chance then she could come to see me at Central Park tomorrow night? Either with you or her father. I don’t mind if she has company. As long as I get to see her. I have… some news what I would like to deliver face to face or otherwise personally.”_

“I will think about it. If I agree we will appear in Central Park tomorrow night.”

_“Thank you. Thank you so much, sir. And once again, I’m sorry for all trouble what I have caused to you, your family and daughter.”_

“Thank you. Good night.”

_“Bye.”_

Ending the call Leonardo sighed feeling more clear headed now. Feeling ready to face Reonel Leonardo stood and headed behind bathroom door which, surprisingly, wasn’t locked. Knocking few times Leonardo opened the door only slightly with strict look on his face while Raphael stared him back with goofy grin on his face. He knew he was caught.

“I’m heading to talk with Nel. After that I will come to you and you know **why**.”

Shutting the door Leonardo left mumbling Raphael sit in the tub on his own making nagging mouth movements with his hand.


	7. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo and Reonel have a chat which they need to have.

Knock on the door didn’t make her move or react at all. She knew none wouldn’t enter without her permission but she realized she was wrong when the sound of door creaking open reached her ear slits.

“Reonel? Can I come in?”

Of course it needed to be her mother. Squeezing pillow harder with her hands, burying her face deeper in it, she managed to mumble; “Go away.”

That was the reaction what Leonardo had been expecting. After all she still was Raphael’s daughter and right now she was acting like her father when he was emotionally too hurt, not finding words to describe it. Thanks for the experiences what Leonardo had managed to gather over the years by being with Raphael he knew exactly how to act. Stepping in the room he gently closed the door, making his way to his daughter. Taking a look at her made it clear she wasn’t going to move or protest. Small smile spread on Leo’s lips as he turned around keeping his eyes on her all the time while slowly sitting down at the edge of the bed.

“Honey. I know you’re angry and I’m not expecting or demanding you to talk to me. All what I want is that you listen to me.” 

Leonardo waited a moment just in case if she changed her mind and wanted to say something – but she didn’t. Taking deep inhale Leonardo rested his hands on his thighs looking at his palms.

“I’m not sure how I should start except by saying I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got so angry at you, letting my emotions take over me like that. All that fear, pain and worry came out all at once. I’m not happy or proud since no any child should get such horrible reaction from their parents, no matter how worried or hurt they would be.”

He waited again to give her a chance to reply but she didn’t even move one inch. Since this didn’t make her react Leonardo took another way to approach her.

“There’s one thing you must know and understand however; We did sneak out as teenagers as well in many nights so there isn’t anything wrong in that. However we usually always went together or with someone. We rarely went out alone and if we did we always told someone where we’re going. Your father and I wouldn’t be this mad at you if you’d had told us. Sure we would have been worried and scared to let you go alone but at the same time it would had been the best way to make us trust you more. You’d had told us where you go and when you come back. When and if you would had kept doing that we’d have seen that you really are that good girl of ours. Right now we see you as a lying teenager with no respect or trust towards us. And we feel we can’t trust you either...”

Hearing silent sobs softened old turtle’s heart and he reached his hand to stroke Reonel’s shell with soothing and calm circles. Suddenly she moved making Leonardo pull his hand back in his lap. Watching Reonel sat up but not looking at him was a good start.

“I understand all that, mom. I really do but you still didn’t need to explode on me like that.” Now turning her reddish and teary eyes on Leonardo made bigger turtle feel strong regret of ever yelling at her like that. Seeing your child cry was something what Leonardo couldn’t stand. Sobbing harder she forced herself to remain in eye contact with Leo.

“Not then when I tried to tell you everything!” Sobbing harder she turned her head away hiding her face in her hands. Regret squeezing his heart Leonardo reached for her with both of his hands, sealing her in a side way hug. “Why didn’t you let me tell you the truth?”

“I’m sorry, dear. I’m so sorry.”

“You have no idea how unfair that felt. I knew I did wrong but I wanted to have someone too. I mean you have dad, uncle Don have Mikey, April have Casey and then… Then there’s me all alone. At times I have been thinking why you and dad even had me…”

Hugging her a bit more tight Leonardo decided it was all what he could now say or do since he really had no words. He was purely too shocked after hearing Nel’s words. And secondly he and others had promised to each other never to tell Nel she was not planned. She didn’t need to know she was an accident – but even that she was not planned she was extremely much loved and cared. Her parents loved her unconditionally and would do anything and everything for her. Listening her crying a moment Leonardo opened his mouth to finally say something but Reonel was faster.

“Grandpa Splinter understood me… When I felt I couldn’t talk with any of you I talked to him. He always smiled and encouraged me, shared his wisdom. I wish you would had been more like grandpa in that moment...”

Feeling lump growing in his throat Leonardo swallowed few times. “Yes, you’re right. I should had been more like him. But you know life is a road where we grow and learn all the time. Even I grow and learn more and new things still. This, what now has happened in our family, has been one good teacher as well. I really need to be more relaxed even then when and if some house rules are being violated. However I will not let it go unpunished.”

“So you’re going to punish me?”

“I thought I would tell Don to change the codes on lairs’ doors so you can’t get out. Ho--”

“You were going to lock me in my home for the rest of my life?!”

Hugging her more tight Leonardo continued. “Let me finish. However I thought it would be way too hard punishment since you didn’t do anything all that bad. If you would had become a dark street whore or pregnant then I’d done that. Just to keep you safe.”

Pushing her gently away Leonardo still kept his hands on her shoulder turning her to face him. She seemed a bit surprised to see a small smile on his face. “Just promise me you won’t do such things what I just said.”

“… Become a whore and or pregnant? What do you think I am? An idiot?”

Leonardo couldn’t help but to chuckle which lifted the mood in the room. “No, you’re not an idiot. You are smart girl who’s growing and learning.”

She looked mildly relieved but still concerned. “So… How about my punishment?”

“Let’s just say you will be doing dishes for 2 weeks. I think that’s enough.”

“You KNOW I hate dishes...”

“And that’s why it’s the best discipline method.”

She sniffed while short laugh escaped her as she rubbed her eyes. Leonardo smiled as he opened his arms, Reonel leaning in for another hug. Kissing the top of light green head Leonardo closed his eyes enjoying the moment of hugging his sweet little girl.

“So are we good?” Reonel almost whispered.

“Yes. We are good.”

Suddenly Leonardo fell sideways pulling Nel next to him on the bed still holding her. As confused as she was Reonel looked up at her mother.

“Mom, what are you doing?”

“Feeling like stretching my back. But the more longer I lay here more relaxed I start to feel. You have very comfortable bed, Nel.”

Smirking she nudged him. “What? You trying to say you want to stay a night?”

“Would that be bad?”

“No but I thought you would go lecture dad as well.”

“I’m not going to lecture him. I’m done lecturing and ranting. I just want to lay here, rest and spend time with my girl.”

Changing poses for better so that they were right way on the bed, Leo’s head on the pillow and Nel’s head on his shoulder.

“Say, mom, about spending time… Your and dad’s anniversary day is coming, right? How you two are going to spend that special day? After all you two have known each other 30 years, being together at least the last 15 years. Right?”

“You are right about that but… We are not going to celebrate our anniversary.”

“Huh!?” Lifting on her elbow she looked down in blue eyes. “And why’s that?”

Leonardo’s expression didn’t leave any guess why.

“It’s dad.”

“Yeah. He doesn’t like to celebrate them. He said in the past they are human things and don’t have anything to do with us. I asked him for few years to celebrate anniversary with me but he always said no and we never celebrated, not even then if I had prepared us something, so… I stopped asking.”

Leonardo looked away when Reonel’s eyes were burying too deep in his, searching for the deepest truth and emotions, but he was too late. Reonel already had caught the truth and pain his her mother’s eyes and soul.

“Dad’s a jerk! His decision not to celebrate with you has hurt you. I will talk to him.”

“Don’t. It won’t change anything. I’m happy enough I have him and you by my side with Don and Mikey. April and Casey included.”

“But still, mom. You guys could and should celebrate at least one anniversary.”

“Nel, we won’t celebrate anything. Or if we do it probably will be then when we’re 150 years old.” Turning his head Leonardo noticed a book behind Nel’s head on her nightstand.

“What’s that?”

“Hm?” Turning she took a book in her hands settling back down in her mother’s arms. “It’s a book what I got from aunt April last month.” Handing it to Leo’s waiting hand Reonel continued; “She thought I would like it and I sure do. I’ve been reading it over and over again.”

“Oh, really? Must be a good book then.” Leonardo smirked as he opened the book, his eyes turning slightly more wide in surprise. “Love poems?”

“You know I love poems and collect them. I have many other poem books already but I didn’t have any love poems.”

Turning the pages Leonardo hummed once as a reply as he kept eyeing the texts. They made his heart yearn such love affection from Raphael but he knew he would never get such thing. Closing the book Leonardo smiled while placing book back on the table.

“I’m glad you started to collect poems instead of some porn magazines like your father.”

“Dad has porn magazines? Why? He has you!”

Chuckling Leonardo sighed deep pressing Nel gently more against himself. “Because your dad is an idiot.” This made Reonel chuckle as she rested her head back down closing her eyes.

“… Mom?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I’m sorry I behaved so bad towards you.”

“Forget it. Forget it all. It’s the past and we won’t talk about it ever again. But before I forget – Jake called you after you went in your room.”

Her head jumped up with huge eyes as she stared Leonardo. “H-he did…? Why didn’t you say anything? Why you didn’t call me?”

“Because I decided our situation back then was bad enough. Besides talking with him opened my eyes more since he told me things what you hadn’t told me. He also wanted me to deliver you a message; He wants to see you tomorrow night.”

Seeing her eyes spark with excitement Leonardo tried to remain strict. “I will let you go but with one condition. I, or someone else, will come with you. You will not go alone.”

Hugging Leo harder than she had attempted to she was forced to release her hold since she was going to choke her mother. “Oh, mommy, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Placing small kisses on his cheeks Leonardo pressed her head back down on his shoulder in order to calm her.

“Okay, okay, calm down. Get some sleep now since tomorrow will be rough day. We have lots of training to do. And maybe we will give you your weapon later if you do good.”

“Weapon!? I will get my own weapon!?”

“After you have train 2 weeks hard and do the dishes. Then we’ll see if you have deserved a weapon.”

“I won’t fail you! I won’t!” She was now way too happy and excited to sleep so she got out of the bed heading to a wall across the end of her bed. She took a rope starting to jump as fast as she could. Leonardo watched her jumping and using her energy on something good but he was too tired to stay awake too long. Soon his head turned slightly to the side, mind drifting away.

At some point Leonardo woke slightly feeling Reonel crawl on the bed in his arms. After she settled down Leonardo fell back to sleep – only to wake up later at some point on the sound of loud snoring right next to his ear slit. Opening his eyes slightly he soon realized it was Nel who was snoring and not Raphael. Luckily for him he had got used of snoring partner so he shifted a bit making Nel move a bit too which made Nel’s snoring drop down some. Now it was on more bearable level so Leonardo could fall back asleep once more in that night.

Taking a look in Reonel’s room Raphael couldn’t help but to smile. Seeing his two most precious persons sleeping together after making peace was extremely heart warming. Coming in with silent ninja steps Raphael stopped at the side of the bed bending down to kiss both of their heads. Neither one of them woke, not even then when Raphael tucked them in better with warm blanket.

With last look Raphael exit the room closing door silently behind him. Entering his and Leo’s bedroom Raphael couldn’t help but to smirk. While he loved to sleep with Leo he couldn’t help the excitement when he realized this huge bed would be fully his to sleep on tonight. Settling at the middle of the bed Raphael stretched in every possible direction, tossing and turning a bit before he found perfect position and spot to sleep on. However he missed Leonardo a little bit. Pulling Leo’s pillow in his arms it gave away of Leo’s scent which lulled Raphael into peaceful sleep with loud snoring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with Jake Reonel needs new little mission in her life to focus on - and she has one good target for it.

In the next day Reonel was training hard under the gaze of her parent who suddenly jumped in her training to fight with her. She did well despite the surprise attacks. She even managed to protect herself when Michelangelo suddenly attacked on her from the ceiling. Nel never hadn’t even thought her parents would had set such trap for her in dojo.

Moving fast out of the way Nel stopped her sliding. Scanning Mikey’s pose fast she read him, analyzing what his next move would be. Then thinking her own choices being fully aware of her aunt’s flexibility and speed Nel made her move. She ran towards Mikey who smirked. Obvious. Her move was so obvious it humored older turtle. If he would had take a look at Leonardo back then Mikey would had realized he wasn’t paying full attention on Nel. Leonardo could tell his daughter had something in her mind.

Just few feet away from Mikey Nel suddenly jumped, Mikey automatically changing his stand position. Spreading his legs Mikey took more stronger and firm standing pose, getting ready for the impact. He had trained with Nel before so Mikey knew she was able to deliver as hard punches as Raphael… And those hurt!

Seeing her opening Nel took a hold on ceiling beam pushing herself back on the floor. She had mass but she also had speed. Having herself running back at full speed in few seconds she came scarily closed to Mikey, suddenly disappearing from his view. Next view what Mikey had in front of his face was ceiling and smiling Reonel looking down at him.

“W...what!? What happened?”

“You made a mistake.”

Leonardo said as he approached his family members. “When you spread your legs too wide it gave her access to slide between them. Before she was fully through she spread her own legs tackling you and that’s how you ended up on the floor where you still lay. I also might could say she’s faster than you, Mikey.”

“Heeeyyy!”

Smiling Leonardo chuckled with Nel. He was very proud of his daughter but she wasn’t paying attention. Suddenly Leo swung his hand at her making her jump backwards in surprise.

“Mom! You could have hit me!”

Taking his steady and firm pose Leo’s eyes kept staying on her, turning her serious and steady as well.

“I never said training is over. Before you hear those words from me in this room you should be alert and ready for anything. Never drop your guard like that. Now come on. You against all 3 of us.”

Reonel almost choked on her own saliva as she watched Raphael and Mikey come to stand on both side of her mother. “T-that’s not fair!”

“It’s not fair out there even in real fights! There are gangs and Foot who will attack on you in groups! You need to learn to fight against more than just one or two persons.”

“But there’s all 3 of you! I have no chances.”

“Count it four.”

4 pair of eyes turned on Donatello who stood at the doorway with his bo in his hands. He heard Nel’s desperate sigh of no while he approached his brothers.

“I mean if I’m not interrupting anything. I could use some exercise now too since I have got my works done.”

“That would be wonderful if you would join us.” Leonardo said with a smile on his face as he slightly nodded. Their victim stood not so firm and confident anymore. She never hadn’t fight against all of them at once!

“What’s the matter? Scared?”

“No. Just nervous.”

“There ain’t reasons ta be nervous. Just come at us and fight like your life depends on this fight, Nel. Either ya walk out here as victor or ya die here. Simple.”

“DIE?!” Turning to look at the others Nel felt her heartbeat racing faster and faster. T-they didn’t mean to kill her for real? Or beat her all that bad? Figure stepping closer made her eyes focus on her father again who was wearing wide and wicked smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

“Shall we then, little girl? I’ll enjoy beating ya ta the ground.” Stopping he was face to face with Nel who obviously was tensed and nervous.

“Ya peed yourself already?”

“No!”

Laughing Raphael bend forward tapping her cheek a bit. “Oh poor little baby. How can ya beat anyone if ya can’t even hold your pee?”

Growling slightly Reonel slapped his hand away. “I said I didn’t pee myself! Are you fucking blind, deaf or just stupid?!”

Straightening himself Raphael laughed turning to look the others over his shoulder. They knew what Raphael was up to so they played along, laughing with Raphael more or less. Hearing growl coming from the front of him Raphael turned his focus back on Nel who had start to look pissed. Good. Just a little bit more.

Reaching to tap Nel’s head Raphael lowered his voice. “Ya know what I do ta girls like ya? I beat the fuck out of them. Such weak pussies ain’t worth allowed ta live.”

“Hhgggrrhh! I show you pussy! And it’s the toughest one you ever meet, beating the shit out of you!”

Light green fist just went pass his head, fingernail giving small scratch on his cheek. Smirking Raphael raised his arms up when more and more hits came at him and he felt every one of them. Nel indeed was good and hard at punching. But then again she had fight 15-16 years now without ever even touching a weapon. She herself had become a weapon.

–

After hours of intense fighting boys were panting with sweat on their skins and smirks on their lips. Reonel, in the other hand, was on her carapace panting hard and heavy. She wanted to complain how hard and difficult this training had been, how badly she was out of breath and felt like dying. How every muscle in her body hurt, not to mention all the bruises what had started to form on her body.

3 brothers left the dojo but Raphael decided to stay with is daughter to make sure she was okay. Squatting down next to her Raphael chuckled poking her cheek.

“Ya still alive?”

His chuckle turned into short laugh when Nel all but groaned and mumbled some weird nonsense sounds to him. Sitting down Raphael waited patiently for Nel to get her breathing under control. It took nearly 30 minutes before Nel was back in good shape enough so that she could sit up next to her father, who handled her a water bottle. Twisting cork open Reonel drank eagerly, letting deep exhale when done.

“Ya fought well, Nel. I’m damn proud of ya.”

“You call all this a good fight?” She chuckled silently while showing her blooming bruises.

“Those are small price ta pay. Besides ya would have much more of them if ya wouldn’t be good and fast like ya are.”

“I think it’s ‘Thanks, dad’ then.”

Getting up Raphael helped Nel on her feet as well but no words were said. It was all clear now between them. Smell of food pulled duo out of the dojo, making them head straight to the kitchen where Michelangelo was in full rush during cooking.

Raphael sat down just watching his bro while Nel gave him a helping hand. In no time whole family was gathered around the table to eat. It felt still a bit weird for not having Master Splinter there with them. Guiding everyone’s thoughts away from their passed father Leonardo suggested Nel to take a shower after she was done eating. Sun was setting and they would need to head to the park later.

Remembering Jake made Nel’s eyes grew and shine, smile overtaking her lips. Eagerly she nodded, stuffed rest of the food in her mouth and excused herself. In a hurry she forgot her plate, fork and mug on the table which made Leonardo sigh.

“Don’t sweat it, bro. I will take them to the sink.” Mikey said as he got up, taking Nel’s dishes into sink with his. Since Mike had cooked he didn’t need to do dishes. Donatello offered to take care of them since he had no projects currently and Raphael decided to give him a helping hand.

After sun had FINALLY set Nel was spacing anxiously. She was eager and nervous to go see Jake – especially now because she knew Leonardo would join them. She had no idea how well it all would go since with her father… It hadn’t go all that smooth. Luckily Leonardo could keep himself under control, at least better than Raphael. Hearing mumbling sounds from behind her Reonel watched how Leonardo and Raphael walked towards her side by side, keeping their eyes locked on each other.

She couldn’t hear exact words but silent murmurs when two oldest turtles stopped to face one another. For few seconds they talked before reaching closer to each other, sharing a small kiss. It was small thing but it warmed Nel’s heart so much.

Seeing Reonel staring at them Leonardo faced her, approaching her with stern look on his face. “Ready to go?”

“More than ready! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

“Eager much.” Raphael smirked. “Teenagers.”

Chuckling Leonardo started to follow her, when she already had run to entrance of the lair, giving a look at Raphael over his shoulder. “Like you never haven’t been as eager as her about _things.”_

Instantly catching the hint in Leo’s sentence made Raphael smirk widely. In silence he watched his mate and daughter disappear into the darkness of sewer.

–

Making sure road was clear both turtles landed in the shadows of near by trees where they were going to meet Jake. He was nowhere to be seen yet and it made Nel nervous. Rubbing her shoulder gently from behind Leonardo assured his daughter Jake would come and he was probably just little late.

It felt so long but after a couple of minutes Jake started to appear and his form came more and more clear when he came to them. His eyes widened behind the glasses when Leonardo stepped forward next to Nel when she introduced two males to each other.

“Your father was huge, Nel, but so is your mom. Um, I hope it’s okay for me to call you that, sir?”

“By all means, that is most okay.” Looking at Nel Leonardo nodded near by building. “I will go there and keep watch.”

Reonel knew Leonardo did this because he was so used of being cautious and wanting high spot to see everywhere just in case. But she also knew her mother did this to give them privacy. Silently Leonardo disappeared without a sound or movement which Jake could had seen, heard or sensed. Pushing his glasses better on his nose he blinked few times in shock.

“No offensive, but your mother and father are HUGE and still they move perfectly steady and without a sound. How they do that?”

“Ninja thing.” Nel chuckled as she sat down with Jake who now had become excited. Taking a hold on her hand he smiled widely and kindly.

“Thank you for coming. I have got wonderful and big news!”

Something in her stomach made it flip upside down already but she remained strong, forcing smile stay on her face. “Then tell me already what you got.”

“Okay, okay! You remember that school in Australia what I told you about? That I had send application there where hundreds of other students wants to get too. To be honest I wasn’t very hopeful since that school accepts only 5 students from other countries per year...”

“Yeah?”

“But I got accepted!” Jake almost jumped up with excitement as his hold on Nel’s hand got more tight. “It’s awesome! Imagine! Me, a little guy from New York, being accepted in one of the most well known schools! I can’t believe it!”

She did her best to keep her smile on while she was tearing apart inside. “Congratulations, Jake. That sounds amazing and I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you. It means a lot. But yeah, that is my big news. Another is that I will be moving to Australia since I can’t get to that school otherwise.”

Seeing Nel’s expression break into sad one made Jake realize he completely had forgot Nel and her feelings about this. Sitting closer he sealed her bigger hands in his, smiling softly.

“Hey, it’s okay. No need to look so sad. I know this is hard for you, it’s hard for me too, since I would like to stay here and keep seeing you but… This is once in a life time chance and I --”

“You will use it. I won’t let you skip it because of me. It just… I will miss you a lot. When will you leave?”

“I will miss you too.” Lowering his head Jake took deep inhale before looking back in those blue-yellow eyes. “I will leave after 3 days.”

“So soon?”

“Sadly yes. I got notification from the school later than other students for some reason so I need to hurry. I can spend few days on Australia before my school starts.”

Just simply nodding Nel lowered her head and Leonardo could see it all the way to the roof she was sad. He wanted to go there and comfort her but Jake did it for him by wrapping his arms around her, just simply holding her.

Closing her eyes she took everything in from this hug since this was her last hug what she was going to get from Jake. “Reonel, even that we go separated ways now, don’t forget that you are my friend.” Jake said with a smile after releasing Nel from the hug. Digging a note from his pocket he gave it to Nel who took it.

“My email address. I hope you have one since I do consider you as a friend and want to keep in touch with you.”

“Of course. I would like that a lot. You have paper and pencil?”

Digging into his bag Jake gave her what she asked, watching in silence as Nel wrote something down. Handling piece of paper back to him revealed email address.

“Don’t lose it.” She smiled slightly which made Jake nod with smile.

“I won’t.”

Young couple sat side by side closer 30 minutes after that talking and taking everything out of their last minutes together. When the time of separating finally came Jake hugged her once more, gently kissing her forehead. Promising to keep in touch with Nel he left and faded into the darkness.

Tears she’d been holding back now arose in her eyes but they never escaped on her cheeks. Withdrawing into the shadows she soon came in contact with her mother and the look on her face told Leonardo everything. Not knowing what to say exactly to comfort her, Leonardo pulled Reonel to his side, holding her close as they headed to closest manhole cover.

–

At home Nel headed straight into her room which made Raphael shoot Leo with questions, and he had truthfully answered on them. While Reonel had been devastated and sad she still had, willingly, told her mother about Jake and his moving to Australia. And that had been all what Leonardo had needed to know. Of course these news hadn’t been making Raphael feel all that good or happy. He was pissed someone had dared to hurt his little daughter and break her heart. While Jake and Reonel never really hadn’t become a couple, it had been obvious there was some sort of crush at least.

Few next days boys were careful with Reonel since they didn’t want to make her cry more than she already had. But they did what they could to encourage her to keep on going in life. Searching for her love poems book Reonel sighed. She wanted to read them to make herself feel a bit better since there was some certain calmness in them but she couldn’t find the book. Not until she came across with her mother who was sitting on sofa chair with the book in his hands.

The two were alone at the lair while Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael had ventured to April’s to get food supplies from her place what she had got them and Raphael had gone to see Casey. Sitting on the couch made Leonardo look at her while she smiled gently.

“You really seem to like that book, mom.”

Realizing Nel had caught him for reading those poems Leonardo closed the book, handling it back to her. “I’m sorry I took it without your permission. I have read my books so many times I felt I need something new to read and then I remembered your book.”

“No sweat, mom. You can read it as much as you like. Just let me know when and if you borrow it.”

“Fully noted.” Leonardo smiled but Nel knew that smile hid the pain what Leonardo had learned to mask in early state of his life.

“Mom? I know you like to have little training with dad before hitting the shower and bed but… I was wondering could I join you two? Or spar with dad after you are done?”

“Be my guess. It wouldn’t do you any harm – if your remaining bruises won’t get in a way.”

“They won’t. Besides there’s a chance I will be getting more of them.” She laughed and Leonardo joined her. Their laugh filled the lair when 3 other brothers arrived home. Rest of the evening went nice and well by eating take-away, what April had bought for them, and watching a movie. Donatello yawned long while standing up, deciding to hit the bed just before the movie ended. He hadn’t had much sleep lately since his mind had managed to figure out new things for him to do and he had got so excited about it that he had worked 2 days in a row. To ensure Don, indeed, would sleep Michelangelo followed him after movie ended.

3 other turtles headed in the dojo where Reonel watched her parents train for an hour before Leonardo gave a sign it was enough. Feeling Nel wanted alone time with her father Leonardo left the room, informing his mate and child he would be in shower if he was needed.

“Dad? Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah. About what?”

“About mom.” This stopped Raphael in the middle of his movement, staring at her with great worry.

“Is Leo okay?”

“Mom’s fine. Or at least in some ways but there’s something wrong with him as well.”

Now more worried than before Raphael hurried to his child, taking hold on her shoulders. “If ya know anything about Leo, tell me.”

Smirking in her mind she knew she had got her father’s full attention. “I think mom’s sick.”

“Sick? How?”

“Love sick.”

“… Wha..?”

“He’s been reading my love poem book what I got from April.”

Snorting Raphael pulled his hands beside his body turning back on getting his water bottle. “Your mom keeps reading books all the time. No big deal.”

“But it’s a love poem book, dad.”

“Yeah, so? Why I should care about that?”

Walking next to her massive parent she looked stern. “He’s reading it because of you.”

“Me? Haha, why?”

Turning more stern she pushed herself between Raphael and barrel. “Because he loves you but you don’t bother to show your love to him.”

“What are ya talking about? I do show my love for him.”

“In any other way than just sex.”

“Love and sex – it’s the same.”

“You really don’t know much about this stuff, don’t you? Love is MORE than just your dick and mom’s hole where it fits.”

Growling slightly Raphael raised his eye ridge. “Just spill it out whatever ya are trying ta say, kid.”

“All what I’m saying is that you should do something romantic to mom now that your anniversary is coming.”

“Oh, let me guess. He talked ta ya about it?”

“Only after I asked and pushed him.”

“That ain’t gonna change anything. I ain’t gonna celebrate any stupid anniversary.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“...What?”

“I just don’t want ta, okay?”

“You are such a wuss.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Then arrange something nice to mom!”

“No.”

“Uuaahhh! For fuck’s sake, dad! It’s one damn day a year when ya could do more than just think with your dick and fuck mom’s ass! You could do something else which would make mom happy!”

“He is happy with me!”

“Is he really?! Have you seen mom’s face when he’s been reading that book of mine?!”

Raphael stood slightly surprised and still for a while but when he didn’t move or say anything, Nel kept pushing. “Well, have you?”

“… No.”

“Figures. Listen, dad. Mom loves you. He’s not denying it, none isn’t, but he simply wishes ONE romantic day per year. He wants to celebrate the year what you two have go through together. Mom doesn’t say it out loud but it’s written all over his face when he reads. On top of that mom most surely feels like he’s nothing more than a sex toy to you.”

“That ain’t true! He ain’t sex toy ta me!”

“Then prove it to him and prove me wrong. Celebrate anniversary with him this year.”

“… Don’t know how. Don’t know.. what I’m supposed ta do. I ain’t romantic person.”

“Dad, really, use your brain. It’s not rocket science. Just something nice and romantic what you know mom would enjoy. You should know mom and his taste in likes and dislikes. And you can ask help from Casey. He celebrates anniversary with April every year, right?”

“It’s different with them since they can go out in fancy restaurant and all. I can’t take Leo in any.”

“Then make him his own special little place where you two can share little lunch or something. Be creative. You can do it, dad. Mom needs it. Mom needs you… and your love. Not just sex.”

Not having more to say, or actually she did but didn’t say it all, Reonel left feeling Raphael’s eyes on her shell. She would make sure her father would arrange something romantic to Leonardo.


End file.
